La Locura De Ser Padres
by Poly Morgana R
Summary: [Capi 7... no me maten ;OO;]Que pasa cuando nace tu primer hijo... te envarga felicidad, no? pero que pasaria si este pequeño malfoy tiene mas vitalidad que sus padres... review pleace
1. Cap I

La Locura De Ser Padres.  
  
Poly Morgana R  
  
P.M.R  
  
CAP 1:  
  
3:35 AM / 2 - Noviembre  
  
-Dale Mione sé que puedes preciosa.  
  
-Quieres callarte  
  
-Señora Malfoy, por favor, puje  
  
-Mire, yo ahoga... lo que sea... pero... pero por favor ¡Saque a este niña de aquí!-Jadeo una muchacha no mayor de 25 años, quien estaba en pleno parto en el Hospital San Mungo.  
  
-Hermione, mi niña... el ultimo intento- Animo su esposo. La Chica volvió a pujar, no obstante, esta vez con toda sus fuerzas, apretujando los dedos de Draco.  
  
Un estruendoso llanto cayo en la blanca habitación de parto.  
  
-Felicidades para ambos, son padres de un fuerte hombrecito-El medimago, les enseño al pequeños, los dos sonrieron, mientras Hermione caía agotada en la cama respirando agitadamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.   
  
Una enfermera envolvió al pequeño en una frazada ver agua y se lo paso a Draco, aun llorando.  
  
El ex Slyther se sintió por primera vez tan vulnerable, tan inseguro de lo que podía pasar en ese momento al tener a su peque en brazos.  
  
-¿Así que tu ere el que pedía tanto jugo de manzana, he?-El bebé repentinamente dejo de llorar y abrió unos ojos grises enormes. Draco camino hacia donde estaba su esposa, quien era atendida por otra enfermera.-Herm... mira, tiene mis ojos.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y vio la adorable escena.  
  
-Disculpe Señor Malfoy, tengo que llevarme al niño, para darle algunas pociones y revisarlo. ¿Me podría decir el nombre completo del pequeño brujito?-Pregunto la misma enfermera que le havia dado al niño.  
  
-Mattew Thomas Malfoy-Respondió la madre.  
  
-Muy bien-Contesto, llevando al bebé.  
  
Draco se inclino al lado de Hermione antes que se la llevaran.  
  
-¿Viste, amor?, todo salió de maravilla-el joven acaricio el sudoroso rostro de la ex Gryffindor y le beso la frente- Te quiero mas que nunca...   
  
-Yo igual y aun más...  
  
-Señor Malfoy, puede salir por favor, llevare a su esposa al cuarto y usted necesita cambiarse-Aviso el camillero  
  
-Bien, avisare a nuestros padres- Herm solo asintió.  
  
Draco salió de la habitación, dando en el blanco corredor del hospital. Se cumplía su sueño des el colegio... un hijo con su sangre y apellido, esa era una excelente razón para estar feliz. Además, su madre era la mujer que más amaba. Una cosa si era cierto, como molesto con sus antojos.  
  
~~~Flash Back~~~  
  
Eran las cuatro de la mañana con treinta minutos en la mansión Malfoy. Todos dormían incluyendo los elfos, pero igual estaba muy atentos para cualquier emergencia o trabajo.  
  
No obstante alguien despertó repentinamente por culpa de unos malditos antojos.  
  
-Draco, Draco... Despierta-Llamo la muchacha a su esposo.  
  
El Joven Malfoy se dio vuelta en la cama y trato de hacer caso omiso a lo que escuchaba.  
  
Hermione al notar que su esposo no la tomaba en cuenta, lo sacudió rápidamente:  
  
-¡¡Te estoy hablando!!-Draco despertó al fin con un bostezo enorme que dejaba ver sus amígdalas.  
  
-Amor, quiero batido de frambuesa con chocolate y un vaso enorme de jugo de manzana  
  
-¿Batido? Esa comida muggle-Draco abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.  
  
Hermione asintió con una sonrisa inocente.  
  
-Pero Mione, ¿Dónde te consigo eso a esta hora?  
  
-Tu hijo es bastante especial en sus gustos...  
  
Draco de solo pensar en el juguito en mi garganta o el sabor a frambuesa... mmm... se me hace agua la boca   
  
-el jugo de manzana te lo traigo, pero ¿El batido?... lo dudo mucho-Dijo Draco y se levanto su cama para ponerse la bata.  
  
-Pero Draco, soy una mujer con 7 meses de embarazo que lo único que quiere es un ¡¡batido de frambuesa con chocolate!!-Hermione tomo a Draco por el brazo. Si que tenia un genio de los mil demonios y era peor desde los 4 meses, Draco la miro a los ojos y se convenció. No podía negarle nada.  
  
Este en silencio, salió del dormito, bajo a la cocina donde inmediatamente encontró un elfo.  
  
-Mi Señor ¿Qué es lo que necesita?-Pregunto el pequeño elfo.  
  
-Darren, em..., puedes subirle a la señora un vaso grande con jugo de manzana  
  
-Claro, señor, Darren llevara el jugo muy rápido a la señora, ¿Necesita otra cosa?  
  
-Veras,... ¿Sabes preparar batido?  
  
-No mi señor, Darren no sabe, Darren lo lamente mucho, de verdad  
  
-Bueno, no importa, tranquilo. Vete y has lo que te ordene  
  
-Sí, mi Señor  
  
Draco salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala principal. Tomo las llaves y pensándolo mas de 3 veces salió de la casa en pijama, bata y zapatillas de dormir, ¡Era una locura!  
  
Camino, camino y siguió caminando, hasta encontrar un servicento muggle.  
  
Entro y encontró un joven de barba, completamente dormido.  
  
Toco insistentemente la campanilla. El pobre hombre se despertó asustadísimo.  
  
-¿Me puede decir si tiene batido de frambuesa con chocolate?- pregunto  
  
-No, solo tengo batido de anana con chips de colores... -Draco quedo pasmado-mentira...jaja.. me queda uno- contesto el chico, en tono de broma. Draco sin pensarlo lo compro de inmediato.  
  
Tomo el envase y corrió a su casa. Cuando llego subió aprisa al cuarto para llegar y encontrar a Hermione completamente dormida.  
  
(N/A: De verdad me reí mucho imaginándome a Draco corriendo por todo el barrio con un batido en la mano =D)  
  
~~~Fin Flsh Back~~~  
  
Draco rió al recordar eso. Al final se lo comió el y el resto se lo dio a Crooknshaks. Hermione se disculpo durante todo la semana.  
  
Se dirigió a la cafetería, pidió café bien cargado y caliente para mantenerse despierto.  
  
Dormir no era problema con la felicidad que sentía. Recordó cuando Hermione le contó sobre su embarazo.  
  
+*+ Flach Back +*+  
  
Viernes en la noche en la mansión Malfoy.  
  
Draco acababa de llegar del Ministerio de Magia y esperaba que Hermione regresara luego del DAI (Departamento de Aurores de Inglaterra)   
  
Repentinamente sintió la puerta y se acercó a abrirle:  
  
-Hola amor-Saludo Draco afectivamente.  
  
Hermione no dijo nada y este se asusto  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Herm?, Estas palidísima.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar...  
  
El ex Slytherin se asusto aun más. Caminaron a la estancia y se sentron cara uno en un sillón.  
  
Draco imagino lo peor:  
  
-Em... de verdad no se como decirte esto... tu padre va hacer abuelo- Dijo la mujer   
  
Silencio  
  
Todo fue silencio  
  
Draco proceso, o por lo meno, trato. Los nietos son los hijos de los hijos.  
  
Draco grito y Hermione se asusto. El muchacho tomo a su esposa en brazos y empezo a girar con ella en brazos repitiendo una y otra vez: "Tendremos un hijo, tendremos un hijo"  
  
-Draco, me estoy mareando   
  
-Mione, ¿cómo le pondremos? ¿Dónde va a dormir? ¿Tendrá mis ojos?¿Y tu pelo?... -Herm lo callo con un beso  
  
-¿Cómo te gusta preguntar, eh? No te puedo responder. Solo tiene 2 semanas.  
  
-Herm, te amo, gracias por cumplir mi sueño.  
  
Draco le toco el vientre y la beso suavemente.  
  
+*+ Fin Flash Back +*+  
  
Después de eso pasaron cosas preciosísimas. Arreglaron juntos la hiavitacion de Mattew, compraron su enterito y su primera túnica.  
  
Su mamadera y su cuna  
  
Cuando vio por primera vez a Hermione, con su estomago crecido, fue hermoso. Sentí cuando su hijo se movía, fueron las sensaciones mas hermosas del mundo.  
  
Cuando termino su café fue a ver a Mattew unos minutos y luego a la habitación de Hermione a Dormir un rato.  
  
10:30/ 02-11  
  
Hermione Malfoy despertó todavía cansada. Vio que Draco dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Quiso levantarse pero no pudo, se sentía demasiado cansada, completamente molita. Miro un momento a Draco, se veía tranquilo mientras dormía. Aunque por mas de 2 años dormía con el, se seguía admirando por la paz que embargaba. Acaricio la cara de Draco con los dedos y este despertó:  
  
-Buenos días-Saludo el chico dormitando  
  
-Hola amor-respondió al saludo, Mione-¿Viste a Mattew?  
  
-Si, es hermoso, tiene mis ojos, Herm, ¡Los tiene enorme!- dijo emocionado mientras sonreía- Dijo el medimago que es sanito.  
  
-¡Que bueno!, quiero verlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos, pero, amor, ¿Por qué no vas a casa y duermes un rato?, te ves cansado...  
  
-No, Quiero estar contigo y Mattew-Se levanto de la cama- Luego iré, tengo que traerte una sorpresita...  
  
-¿Qué sorpresa?  
  
-si te dijera no seria sorpresa-Malfoy se inclino para posar sus labios en los de Hermione-Te amo mucho  
  
-Yo también te amo y mucho  
  
De pronto la puerta se abrió y mostró a la misma enfermera que atendía a Hermione anoche.  
  
-Buenos días, Señor y Señora Malfoy  
  
-Hola Escolástica   
  
-Hola, disculpa pero... ¿De donde es tu nombre?  
  
-Francés, es un poco enredado-Se sonrojo-le traje el desayuno a la Señora Malfoy.  
  
La joven enfermera puso una pequeña mesa en las piernas de Hermione, mientras ella trataba de acomodarse un poco, y con su varita hizo aparecer un gran vaso de lecho y un plato de frutas surtidas.  
  
-Em... disculpa, no tienes batido de Frambuesa con chocolate-Dijo Hermione mirando su desayuno  
  
-No empieces de nuevo con el batido, por favor-Dijo Draco algo preocupado al escuchar lo que su esposa quería.  
  
-No tengo señora...  
  
-Dime Hermione, creo que tenemos la misma edad-Interrumpió Herm.  
  
-De acuerdo, Hermione, tienes que comer saludable para luego traerte el niño y alimentarlo-A la Joven se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar eso-Eh... Señor Malfoy, alguien lo busca afuera.  
  
-Quieren apurarse muchachos, llegaremos tarde a conocer a Mattew  
  
-¿Y quien es ese?-Pregunto Ron Weasley saliendo deprisa de la casa  
  
-Ron, por Merlín, es el hijo de Mione y Malfoy, no me digas que no te acuerdas-Regaño Harry Potter desde el auto   
  
-Ron, ¡Quieres apurarte-Grito Selene, ya desde el interior del vehículo.  
  
Selene Black, era prima de Harry, hijo de Sirius, se conocieron en 6° curso en Hogwarts. Esta desde que llego había tenido enfrentamientos con Hermione, pero al fin y al cabo se querían mutuamente como las hermanas que nunca tuvieron. Actualmente era novia-y quizás futura esposa- de Ron. Este decía que los ojos tristes (en el buen sentido) de Selene le había enamorado.  
  
-Sely, no te pongas tan histérica-Alego Ron subiendo al auto.  
  
-¿Severus?-Pregunto Draco al salir del dormitorio  
  
-Hola Draco-Dijo el profesor de pociones ofreciendo su mano en saludo.  
  
-¿Usted que hace aquí?-Pregunto extrañado Draco devolviéndole el saludo.  
  
-Vine a ver a tu hijo, en representaron de Dumbledore. Tu sabes que esta delicado de salud-Explico Snape-Traje un regalo, espero que a ti y a tu esposa le guste. Severus Snape le endrogó un pequeño paquete, muy mal envuelto con tela roja sangre.  
  
-No tuviste para que molestarte... sígueme, te llevare donde esta Mattew  
  
-¿Mattew?  
  
-Si, así decidimos ponerle, Mattew Thomas Malfoy, suena bien  
  
-Claro, pero sonaría mejor Severus-Susurro Snape para sí.  
  
Ambos llegaron a la Maternidad.  
  
-Mire, el pequeñito de la esquina, es el uncio despierto...  
  
-Se parece a ti-Aprecio Sanpe  
  
-Pero, igual tiene un aire a Mine  
  
-mmmmm si, es posible  
  
Luego de conversar un rato, Snape se retiro por motivos de trabajo.  
  
Draco camino con pasos lentos. Verdaderamente esa parte del hospital, no era la mas hermosa. Sintió angustia al pasar por donde estaban los enfermos terminales. Recordó cuando estuvo sentado ahí en 7° curso, cuando murió su madre. ¡Como le hubiese gustado que conociera a su hijo!, su sueño estaría completo.  
  
Cuando entro a la habitación de Hermione vio las mas linda escena que jamas podría ver alguien: Hermione amamantando a Mattew.  
  
Draco entro despacio paro no desconectar aquel momento  
  
-Mattew-Llamaba Hermione al pequeño.  
  
-Te ves lindísima-Musito Draco. Hermione levanto la vista sonriente  
  
-Es un comelón de primera, no imaginas como succiona, se va a atragantar.  
  
Draco se acerco a ver a su hijo, muy feliz.  
  
-Solo tiene un problema Mattew, tiene mi pelo-Confeso Mione, Draco rio mientras tomaba la manito del bebé.  
  
-Mira, Mione, me recuerda...  
  
-Claro, es tu hijo, sabe que eres su padre-Aclaro Herm, mientras Mattew se alejaba del pezón de su madre  
  
-Eres un lindo, ¿Cierto? Tú lo sabes-le decía Mione, mientras Draco Hacia todo tipo de gestos para alegrar al bebé.  
  
-¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HEREDERO?  
  
Nota:  
  
Pues diganme que les a parecido el nuevo miembro de la familia Malfoy  
  
Hermosos, ¿No?  
  
A que nadie se imagina quien llego, jajajaja, la que adivina se lleba premio, empiecen sus apuestas, lectoras   
  
Espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo, esto se viene con mucho power =P   
  
Chicas pleace, review  
  
Nos vemos  
  
P.M.R 


	2. Cap II

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... de verdad lamento la demora es que mi mente estuvo terminando las clases y no tuve mucho tiempo. Además que tengo de nuevo Internet en mi casita y pues recupere el tiempo perdido navegando   
  
Review:  
  
Antes que nada gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer cap y no dejaron review baya uno a saber porque...  
  
ANNITA-MALFOY: Epa, no me copie nada usted señorita =O) jejeje, que bueno que te halla gustado y gracias por tus predicciones, de verdad espero que tengas razón...  
  
Cariños y espero tu review, también deseos que te guste el cap.  
  
VIANECITA-MALFOY/KEREN DIGGORY: Esa escena es mi favorita lejos encuentro que es la mejor, es muy genial imaginar a Draco corriendo a la mitad de la noche por todo el barrio, con el batido en manos, por Hermione, jajaja  
  
Y si lega la persona que tu dices... premio para la señorita!!  
  
Espero que te guste el cap.   
  
Deja review  
  
Cariños y gracias  
  
  
  
JENNY/JADE (DRACO GIRL): Gracias por los cumplidos chiquilina   
  
=). Espero que te guste el Cap. Que se viene muy interesante, he?  
  
Pues y la frese final, pues si, estas en lo cierto  
  
Cariños y gracias por tu review. Espero el próximo =P  
  
Gracias otra ves por tu review  
  
GIN MALFOY: Un punto para ti!!, llego el abuelo chocho  
  
Muchas gracias por apreciar mi fic.   
  
Mi niña, muchas gracias y espero tu review y que te guste este cap.  
  
FAITH-IRIS-SUKNI: Muy bien chico, acertaste con respto a quien llego y si! Mattew es muy tiernucho, pero te puedo asegurar que mas adelante sera un completo diablillo )=9  
  
Gracias por tu review  
  
Cariños.  
  
FRANCYS: Gracias por tu apoyo, chica, espero que no te decepcione mas adelante que me daria mucha pena (=( , aun que no lo creo ;)  
  
Gracias otra vez  
  
Cariños y espero tu review  
  
Luna-Wood: Hola de nuevo chica!!  
  
Draco tan considerado el, muy tierno y capas de dar todo }=)   
  
Pues Severus igual quedaría bien pero creo que a Hermione no le hubiera simpatizado mucho =!  
  
Y si es el y espero que veas lo consentidor que sera mas adelante  
  
Espero que te guste este cap  
  
Cariños y deja tu review  
  
PD: gracias por todos tus review ;)  
  
CAMILA-MALFOY: Hola muchacha  
  
Pues muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que te guste la historia y la respuesta a tu pregunta es: en parte si pero también considero que queda bien Mattew Thomas. La cosa es que cuando se me ocurrió la historia quería que fuera una niña y le Pondría "Matilda Tomasa" y para no perder la esencia quedo Thomas. Quizás mas adelante aparezca Matilda, uno nunca sabe lo que quieren estos personajes, jejeje  
  
Gracias por tu R/R  
  
Cariños y espero tu nuevo review  
  
ANNA15: Si! Es muy lindo imaginarce a Draco con que chiquilin en brazos.  
  
Tambien un punto para ti, el abuelo a llegado.  
  
Cariños y sigue leyendo y dejando review  
  
Bueno aquí les dejo el cap!  
  
-----.::La Locura De Ser Padres::.-----  
  
Poly Morgana R  
  
Cap.2  
  
La puerta de la habitación de abrió repentinamente. Lucius Malfoy apareció en la puerta con un gran dragón de peluche. Draco y Hermione lo miraron atónitos:  
  
-Hola, papá -saludó Draco  
  
-Hola, Draco-Respondió al saludo de su hijo  
  
-Buenos días, señor Malfoy-Dijo Hermione, mientras se acomodaba el sostén (o sujetador) y le limpiaba la boca a Mattew.  
  
Lucius no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada altanera a su nuera  
  
-¿El es mi nieto?- Pregunto Lucius a su hijo- Le traje esto- el Señor Malfoy entrego el dragón que cargaba a su hijo  
  
-Muchas gracias papá- El chico tomo el dragón y lo dejo en el sillón. Draco se acerco a Hermione para tomar a Mattew.  
  
-Cuidado con la cabecita... -aconsejo Hermione  
  
-Draco sabe como tomar a su hijo...  
  
-Solo es comentario, papá-Draco camino a donde estaba su padre. Lucius lo miro y sonrió. Su nieto era el bebe mas lindo del hospital, claro esta, era un Malfoy , mas podía ser, aunque tuviera sangre muggle, los encantos de un Malfoy no se perderían por nada del mundo.  
  
-Tiene los ojos de tu madre-Comento un Lucius algo melancólico.  
  
Draco asintió con una sonrisa trémula en el rostro palio  
  
-Muy bien, bienvenido a la familia Malfoy. Espero que respetes las tradiciones y normas de tus ancestros, no como tu padre-Dijo Lucius mirado al chico por el rabillo de sus ojos  
  
-Papá, por favor, ahora no estoy de humor para pelear contigo, si?  
  
El hombre no dijo nada, solo rodó los ojos y pensado: "has lo que quieras". Se giro hacia la puerta:  
  
-Bueno, yo ya me voy, Problemas en ministerio, tu sabes... nunca descansan-Después de despedirse inclinando la cabeza un poco, salió por la puerta, sin siquiera mirar a Hermione  
  
La chica suspiró sonoramente:   
  
-¿Tu padre nunca me aceptara, cierto?  
  
-Tienes que entender y tener paciencia, ya es un logro que viniera... dale tiempo al tiempo-El joven Malfoy dejo a Mattew en su cuna y se giro para ver a Hermione- Tus padres vienen?  
  
-Yo supongo y lo espero  
  
**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**  
  
-Disculpe señorita, quiero saber donde se encuentra la habitación de Hermione Malfoy-pregunto una muchacha de larga cabellera increíblemente rubia, que caía espectacularmente por su espalda y ojos de un color lavanda, muy brillantes y exóticos   
  
La chica era acompañada por un joven moreno, de piel trigueña y ojos añil. Muy atractivo.  
  
-en la habitación 753  
  
-Gracias. Blaise, vamos  
  
Los dos caminaron hacia donde la enfermera les havia indicado. Iban por el pasillo tranquilamente tomados de la mano, con una gran bolsa de regalo y varios globos de Elio cuando se toparon frente a frente con quienes no veían desde el matrimonio de Hermione y Draco: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Selene Nemey.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... que sorpresota, Blaise Zabini y Catrynna Dranker-Vociferó Selene  
  
-Potter, Weasley, Nemey, las vueltas de la vida... donde nos fuimos a encontrar-Comento Blaise, con un tono altanero... muy Slytherin, todavía  
  
-Pues si, pero pueden abrir la puerta y pelear después, si no lo notan vengo un "poquito" cargado y mi vista no es tan poderosa-Harry corto el incomodo momento que se empezaba a formar.   
  
El chico carga varios paquetes de regalos, peluches, un arreglo florar... en fin diversas cosas   
  
Ron abrió la puerta y al parecer interrumpió un momento muy (demasiado) agradable para el matrimonio (N/A: se estaban besando, si a eso se le continua llamando beso =9)  
  
-¡Primo!-Grito Catrynna, haciendo que Hermione y Draco se despegaran de inmediato y el pequeño despertara algo molesto por la interrupción de su dulce sueño.  
  
-Mione, Felicidades-Gritaron los ex-Gryffindors-Ah... Hola Malfoy-Su tono de voz cambio rotundamente.  
  
El grupo de muchacho, que antes había estado en el pasillo, ahora se dividían y se dirigían a felicitar a quien correspondía.  
  
En pocos minutos la habitación estaba llena de regalos y chucherias para el recién nacido.  
  
Hermione, saco a Mattew de la cuna que estaba serca de ella, para mostrárselos a sus amigos:  
  
-Chicos, el es Mattew... -Dijo Draco  
  
Los 5 ex alumnos de Hogwarts se pusieron en semi- circulo para mirar al bebe  
  
-Es igualito a Draco-cometo Blaise  
  
-Espera un momento Zibine, tiene el cabello de Hermione- Dijo Ron, frenando en seco al amigo de Draco  
  
-Tremenda maldición... Claro si ofender Herm... cada uno como puede-Catrynna miro a la muchacha, y Hermione le de volvió la mirada en silencio, tratando de no levantarse y golpearla  
  
-También tiene los labios de Hermione-Selene aclaro en un tono molesto  
  
-Tiene la nariz de Draco  
  
-Los pómulos de Hermione  
  
-Los ojos de Draco  
  
-Las pestañas de Mione  
  
Ambos grupos comenzaron a discutir. El matrimonio Malfoy los miraba aturdidos. Mattew observaba asustado a todos lados asustado, frunció el seño y la discusión fue opacado por el estruendoso llanto del niño.  
  
-Ya la hicieron, se me va todos a fuera-grito Hermione, meciendo a su hijo, para tratar de calmarlo  
  
Draco salió junto al grupo  
  
-Ya mi chiquito tranquilo  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
-¿Ven lo que causan?-Draco regañó a todo el grupo como si fueran niños pequeños  
  
-Draco, no fue culpa nuestra, es la culpa de ellos, aunque saben que tenemos razón, nos llevan la contra-alegó Blaise  
  
-¡Seguro!-ironizaron Selene y Ron a la vez  
  
-Malfoy de verdad, lo sentimos-Dijo Harry tranquilo  
  
-Saben la verdad parecen niños chicos, ¿Cuándo se van llevar bien?  
  
-eh... ¿nunca?-Cementó Catrynna   
  
-La próxima ves que los vea peleando frente a mi hijo, voy a matarlos... a todos, sin excepción-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Blease y su prima Catrynna, los chicos asintieron algo hastiados.  
  
De pronto el silencio volvió a caer entre el grupo y fue roto por Selene:  
  
-Draco, ¿Podemos entrar a ver a Mione?-Pregunto la chica  
  
-Claro pero ya están advertidos  
  
Los Tres chicos entraron otra vez al cuarto que hospedaba a la Señora Malfoy.  
  
Harry, por su parte, fue el único en dar cuenta que en la puerta había un cartel que decía:  
  
"Mi Mami es Hermione.  
  
Soy un nuevo brujito y me llamo Mattew"  
  
En el aviso aparecía una mujer con un gran sombrero de bruja con un niño en brazos. Esta son reía muy feliz  
  
-Hola de nuevo- Saludo Harry  
  
-Hola, chicos-Hermione respondió el saludo   
  
La chica estaba de pie, meciendo a Mattew en sus brazos.  
  
-¿Ya esta más tranquilo?- Pregunto Ron- De veritas no fue intencional molestarlo...  
  
-Ya esta bien, el progresillo se asusto... y no es para menos, con sus gritos cualquiera  
  
-Es que tu sabes como son de tercos esos... lo único que saben hacer es molestar - Alego Selene   
  
-¿Nunca se llevara bien?... claro que no... chicos, mis chicos, para mí también fue complicado, ignórenlos, sean indiferente.-La mujer pasaba la vista Harry a Ron y a Selene, y al revez- A ellos les sube el ego al saber que los fastidian   
  
-Herm, de verdad yo haré lo posible por controlarme-Dijo Harry y los otros dos muchachos asintieron.  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama y su prima lo imitó, mientras Ron ser acercaba a Hermione.  
  
-Te ves muy linda cargando a tu hijo-comentó entre sonrisas en Ex-Gryffindor   
  
-¿Quieres tomarlo?-Dijo Hermione entusiasmada por la idea de ver al atarantado Ronald Weasley, cargando un bebé.  
  
-Soy demasiado torpe para estas cosas  
  
-Ay, no seas tonto, debes aprender a tomar a un bebé para después tomar a tus hijos-Hermione se acerco a el y le acerco a un dormido Mattew Malfoy.  
  
Ron lo tomo hecho un manojo de nervios. Apenas lo tuvo en sus brazos, se sentó en el sillón más cercano que pudo encontrar.  
  
Que lindo se sentía tener un ser tan chiquito en brazos.  
  
-¿Sabes?-Dijo Selene mientras se acercaba a Ron- a lo mejores serás un buen padre- se sentó a su lado, en uno de los brazos del sillón y dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó el sonrojo del chico  
  
-y ustedes, tórtolos, ¿cuando se casan? -pregunto Hermione cruzándose de brazos, y mirándolos con picardía. Harry sonrió y los otros dos chicos tosieron incómodos-digo yo, después de todo se suponía que se casaban después que yo y ya van dos años desde mi matrimonio  
  
-emm... pues pregúntale a él, es él que no propone nada- Selene se levantó de su improvisado asiento y miro algo molesta a su novio  
  
-Pero es que Selene, tenemos que juntar dinero para que cuando nos casemos tengamos una ceremonia bonita, una luna de miel bonita, una casa bonita... tu sabes, como la celebración de Herm y Malfoy-Ron trato de excusarse rápido, pero al parecer no había logrado mucho  
  
-claro, entonces tenemos que esperar a tener un sueldo como el de Malfoy, una Casa como la de Malfoy, un auto como el de Malfoy (N/A: más adelante les aclaro eso)Herm dile algo-La pobre chica mira a Hermione desesperada al imaginar todo lo que tenia que esperar  
  
-Ron, no puedes dejar a la pobre chica esperando... se va a aburrir-ayudo Hermione  
  
-Pues, entonces casémonos ahora mismo, en la otra manzana hay una iglesia, valgamos que están aquí los padrinos y ya esta todo muy bien... si es que no prefieres casarte con Malfoy que te puede dar todas la comodidades  
  
-Ron, te agradecería no metas a MI esposo aquí...  
  
Selene lo miro tiernamente y le sonrió de igual forma. Se acerco de nuevo a él para tomarle la cara y besarlo. Al terminar el corto beso le susurro un "te amo" que solo el pudo escuchar   
  
-Ay Harry como podemos tener amigos así de... ¿Alocados?-Pregunto Herm entre risas mirando a Harry quien reía al igual que ella  
  
-No tengo lamas remota idea  
  
-Mione podría decirle a tu hijo que suelte mi pelo...-Mattew havia agarrado fuertemente un mechón de la chica entre sueño y Nemey trataba sacar el mechón algo alterada.  
  
Hermione se acercó a donde estaba su amiga rápido y tomo a su hijo, quien al parecer no quería soltar el pelo de Selene  
  
-No te molestaría tener un mechón de pelo menos, ¿cierto?-Pregunto Hermione a su amiga, quien empalideció. Esta chica como amaba su pelo: liso, largo hasta las caderas y negro como la noche  
  
-Herm... no digas eso  
  
Hermione con mucha delicadeza, para no despertar al pequeño ni lastimar a Selene.   
  
Los dos chicos miraban divertidos la situación y rieron por el alarido de dio Nemey al bebe soltar su pelo  
  
-Que fuerza tiene ese niño-dijo tocándose la cabeza algo adolorida. Hermione sonrió y dejo a su hijo seguir durmiendo en su cuna  
  
-Y dime Mione, sales del hospital-pregunto Harry cuando ya los ánimos estuvieron mas apaciguados   
  
-pues, supongo y espero que mañana, Mattew no tiene ningún problema y yo estoy en perfectas condiciones, solo algo agotada  
  
-Entonces, te iré a ver allá cuando llegues- dijo Selene, volviéndose a sentar junto a Ron.  
  
-Tienes que hacerlo. Draco vuelve al trabajo el pasado mañana y después me vuelvo loca si no tengo a alguien que me de apoyo moral  
  
-Pobrecita mi niña, hoy nos escapamos del trabajo  
  
-Si, mañana tenemos que entregarle el informe para el señor Maitel-Comento Harry  
  
-¿Que ganas de volver a trabajar!-Hermione sonrió feliz al recordar la investigación que llevaban acabo en este momento el Dpto. Donde trabajan los cuatro.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que estar en casa?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Según el Ministerio hasta que Mattew cumpla un año, aunque igual pueda trabajar desde la casa   
  
-¿Saben chicos?... será mejor que nos vallamos, Mione tiene ue descansar y nosotros tenemos que terminar el informe-dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y acercarse a Hermione para despedirse con un beso en la frente  
  
-Nos vemos Herm, cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa me escribes-Se despidió Selene y luego siguió Harry quien beso una mejilla de se amiga  
  
-Ok, cuídense ustedes también mucho  
  
**0**0**0**0**0**0**  
  
-¿Cuándo vuelves a trabajar?-pregunto Catrynna a su primo, quien estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala de espera.  
  
-Creo que pasado mañana, pero no tengo ganas de dejar y mi niña sola.  
  
-Y ya tienes lista la "famosa" sorpresita- Curioseo Blaise (N/A: léase en primer capitulo)  
  
-Sí, tengo que ir a buscarla a la casa  
  
-¿Estas seguro que esta e tu casa?-Catrynna alzo una ceja  
  
-Eeeeeh... no... ¿tú lo tienes cierto?-La muchacha asintió  
  
-Parece que tener hijos te regala un viaje directo a la luna-Rio Blaise caminando a la chimenea para marcharse a su hogar-Catrynna, vamos   
  
-Claro, ¿vienes con nosotros?  
  
-Si  
  
Los chicos caminaron a la chimenea y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo entre las verdes llamas.   
  
  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
7:50 PM/ 2- Noviembre  
  
-Y ¿dónde esta tu esposo?  
  
-No lo se mamá, cuando vino Escolástica dijo que Draco no estaba  
  
-Te lo dije, ese muchacho no me gusta  
  
-Ay, mamá, quiere dejar de tratarlo así-Hermione termino de comer su cena-Debe haber ido a descansar a la casa. Estuvo conmigo toda la noche.  
  
Anna Granger, la madre de Hermione, jamás había logrado entablar una buena relación con Draco... digamos que nuca habían logrado tener una conversación decente  
  
-Tu te mereces alguien mejor, alguien como Harry, caballeroso, atento, considerado, valiente y cortes... ese chico te merece y su familia no te acepta  
  
-Mamá, no empiece, por favor, no empecemos... ¿fuiste a ver a tu nieto?  
  
-Si, es hermoso, se parece a ti, gracias a Dios-dijo la Señora insoportable... perdón... Granger, mientras se sentaba en un sillón, cerca de su hija   
  
-¿Cómo esta Papá?  
  
-Bien, trabajando aun con todos sus "achaques" de viejo mañoso, te mando muchos besos y abrazos fuertes, te va ir a ver a tu casa... sabes que odia estos lugares mágico-la mujer sonrió, contagiando su risa a Hermione-¿Cuándo saldrás de aquí?  
  
-Mañana, ya me lo confirmó el medimago, ya quiero estar con mi niño y mi esposo tranquilos en casa  
  
-Si, tu esposo... pues como no quiero encontrarme con él, me voy-Anna, se le del asiento de cuero café.  
  
Hermione se levanto de la cama y acompaño a su madre hasta la puerta  
  
-Cuídate mamá y saludos a Papá  
  
Cuando Anna Granger abrio la puerta para marcharse, se topo cara a cara con su yerno  
  
-Buenas Noches, señora Granger-Saludó caballerosamente el chico  
  
-Hasta que apareciste... adios, nos vemos hija  
  
La mujer camino velozmente hasta la salida, sin tomar en cuenta en lo más mínimo la mirada sorprendida que le daba Draco. Este se encogió de hombro y entro al cuarto.  
  
Cuando lo hizo, Hermione paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo beso en forma posesiva. Cuando el beso termino, el joven Malfoy, sonrió.  
  
-¿Estas de muy buen animo?  
  
-Sólo se extrañe  
  
Hermione, noto que su esposo, trataba de esconder algo tras de si.   
  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí detrás?-Pregunto tratando de mirar cobre el hombro de Draco.  
  
-Acuéstate y cierra bien lo ojos-Ordenó el chico  
  
Hermione alzó una ceja y miro inquisitiva, esperando que así el ex- Slytherin digiera de que se trataba todo esto. El muchacho sonrió pícaro y sólo boca formando la palabra "sorpresa":  
  
La chica sonrió y le obedeció. Cuando el chico ya estuvo listo, beso la frente de su esposa y susurro en el oído:  
  
-Listo  
  
Cuando la mujer abrió los ojos, vio un gran pote color rosa y con letras rojas decía: "BATIDO DE FRAMBUESA"   
  
Hermione soltó un alarido  
  
-¿Tanto te moleste con el batido que tu me traes un barril lleno de este?-La chica se torno molesta y el semblante tranquilo y entusiasmado de Draco cambio a uno de preocupación y angustia.  
  
-Oye, pensé que te gustaría, siempre te ha gustado el batido de Frambuesa, especulé que seria buena idea  
  
Hermione desvió la mirada, alego entre dientes aun molesta, cruzando los brazo y después de algunos minutos dijo:  
  
-¿Puedes ir a conseguirte algo para comer esto?  
  
El joven Malfoy sonrió y salió apresurado de la habitación  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Nota De La Alocada Autora:  
  
Hola muchachos y muchachas:  
  
Pues y que tal?.... laaaaaargo (10 paginas de Word), a mí me pareció bien me gusto mucho cuando el pequeño -Mattew no quería soltar el cabello de Selene, jejeje... hablando de Selene que les parecieron los nuevo personajes...espero sus opiniones, tomatazos, bombas, aplausos y de mases con respecto a los review... Son Gratis y me hacen sentir bien  
  
Cariños y nos vemos en el otro cap, que de verdad prometo terminarlo luego parta subirlo luego =P   
  
P.M.R  
  
_  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V (Review, please!!!) 


	3. Cap III

Hola!!  
  
Pues aquí estoy, actualizando otra vez tarde... v.v lo siento, de verdad, pero como dice el dicho "Más vale tarde que nunca" jejeje   
  
Pues me di cuanta en mis lindas vacaciones que un error ENORME, pues si... les explico: En el capitulo pasado, Selene queda con el apellido "Nemey", cuando, por se hija de Sirius debería hacer Black, así que desde este Cáp. La comenzaremos a llamar Selene Black   
  
Conciencia. Para que si luego cambiara el apellido?  
  
Tu cállate , nadie pidió tu opinión, ni cuentes nada de lo que pasara en el Cáp., nuevo  
  
Conciencia: es que yo pienso en las personas que leen este fic  
  
No tienes porque pensar  
  
Espero que les guste el capitulo nuevo y que me dejen review =D  
  
o°¤*(¯`°Reviewo°´¯)*¤°o  
  
DARK RAXIEL: Que buen que te halla gustado el Cáp. y concuerdo contigo es un LIOTE pero quizás a mi loca musa se le ocurra que aunque se a uno de los suegros (Conciencia: que empieza con "L")..., se "suavice" con uno de su yerno, jejeje =)  
  
Lamento no haber publicado antes pero el tiempo y la flojera en pasar el cap al computador me lo impidieron.... pero aquí esta ^^u  
  
Becitos y R&R  
  
JANY/JADE: Gracias por los aplausos-Poly hace una reverencia =P-  
  
Es todo caso, si la madre de Herm no estuviera casada mi loco Muso se hubiera apoderado de esa idea de dejar a los padres de cada uno juntos, no obstante a Draco y Mione los convertiría en algo así como.... hermanos?... mejor prevenir, que lamentar  
  
Y, pues si yo creo que uno, como ya mencione, cederá un poco ante la angustia de su yerno y una, un tanto melancólica situación  
  
Besos para ti también, linda  
  
Cariños y acuérdate del botoncito "GO" de allá bajo.  
  
ANNA15: Si!, yo tambien encuntro que esta lindo. Lamento el retraso v.v y pues si, Draco es un cuero al igual que Harry y Dan!!!! ^//^  
  
Saluditos y un abrazo (R&R)  
  
REVENT MIZT:... Eeeh, sin comentarios. Creo que hay muchos mas fics que decaen en ese ámbito, gracias igual =)  
  
DIANA-MALFOY: Claro que me ha gustado tu fic, wapa, esta muy lindo y espero actualización rápida =)  
  
Besos y R&R  
  
LUNA-WOOD: Hola Florcilla: Si!!!!Lucius tiene razón , Mattew es hermoso y todo un Malfoy; bello como todos   
  
Claro que no maduran, sino se perdería la esencia, jejeje =D  
  
Besillos, mi niña y recuerda dejar tu siempre tan ponderado Review, jejeje =)  
  
VIENECITA-MALFOY/KAREN-DIGGORY: Si, esta re vuebo y a mi tambien me gusto lo del batido, es como tan extremista que me encanta  
  
Besitos, linda (R&R)  
  
TAMI-DRACO: Que bueno que te guste =).Gracias por las buenas vibras. Un beso para ti igual y RR rulez!  
  
OK, acá esta el Cap. Espero que lo disfruten  
  
---+La Locura De Ser Padres+---  
  
~]Poly Mprgana R[~  
  
¿¿(P.M.R)¿¿  
  
Cap. 3  
  
14:00 pm/ 3 de Noviembre  
  
Hermione tomó al niño, ya vestido con un enterito azul, para salir de la habitación y esperar a Draco.  
  
Mattew, estaba despierto y miraba los rizos de su madre muy atento y impresionado por el movimiento (N/A: no se ven tiernos los bebes cuando miran con mucha atención algo?... así miraba el chiquitín n_n)   
  
De pronto la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Escolástica... la enfermera que cuidaba al bebé cuando no estaba con Hermione. La chica entro con su particular sonrisa en su rostro y saludo a la joven madre:  
  
-Buenas Tarde, Hermione, ¿Cómo está?  
  
-Muy bien- Contestó- En la mañana no estabas... ¿Tuviste alguna emergencia?   
  
-No, es que pedí la mañana libre, tenia algunos pendientes que concretar, por ahí  
  
-Pensé que te havia pasado algo-Hermione sonrió- ¿Me iras a ver a mi casa?  
  
-Sí, no te preocupes que es seguro que te paso a ver, además será difícil dejar de ver a ese angelito (N/A: lo que se esperan XD)-La muchacha miro al bebé esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- A propósito, ¿te entregaron la lista con los horarios de alimentación de Mattew?  
  
-No, la otra enfermera dijo que el informante lo tenias tú...  
  
-Entonces te lo entrego de inmediato-La calorina sacó de su túnica blanca su varita- Acción Horario Hermione Malfoy-Por la puerta que estaba entre abierta apareció un pergamino enrollado y atado con una cinta color carmín, que callo en las manos de la enfermera.  
  
Escolástica lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo paso a Hermione, quien lo abrió de inmediato y leyó:  
  
HORARIO ALIMENTACIÓN  
  
10:30-14:30-18:30  
  
22:30-02:30-6:30  
  
*después de transcurrir el primer mes del bebé, el pediatra cambiara el horario  
  
(N/A: Este era el horario de mis primos =P... bechitos mis mellizos)  
  
La mujer se sorprendió, como come ese hijo suyo... "De seguro no salió a mí....u_u" Pensaba   
  
-No te sorprendas por la cantidad de veces al día que come.... es normal las primeras semanas a lo mucho el primer mes completo estará así, con el tiempo comen menos. Espero que te acostumbres  
  
-Yo también lo espero.... o por lo menos trataré  
  
Herm se levanto del asiento y tomó el bolsito de Mattew, donde aparecía un perrito con sombrero escocés. La enfermera la seguía ayudándola con su pequeña maleta.  
  
Cuado abrió la puerta vio que Draco recién entraba por la puerta principal. Cuando este se dio cuenta de que estaba ya lista para irse, le regalo una contente sonrisa  
  
-¿Estas lista para volverá casa?-Peguntó acercándose a ella  
  
-Yo, claro que si, supongo que Mattew también   
  
-Hola Escolástica-Draco miro a Escolástica cuando noto que contaban con su presencia. La chica contestó con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza- De verdad cariño, es muy raro dormir sin ti  
  
-Jejejeje-Sonrió la chica un poco nerviosa, pero contenta-para mi también fue extraño  
  
El muchacho beso su frente y repentinamente se dio cuenta que los regalos de Mattew no estaba:  
  
-Dónde están los regalos de Mattew?  
  
-Pos, me los guarde y los revenderé en un tiempo más... uno nunca sabe si tendremos dinero en un futuro... mejor prevenir que lamentar ^^  
  
-¡¿QUE?! O.o-Preguntó Draco sorprendido, mientras Escolástica reía muy divertida de la cara que había puesto el Señor Malfoy (N/A: Ejercicio Practico: Pónganse delante de un espejo e imaginen que Harry Potter nunca existió o que te cuenten que estas apunto de ser embargada.... más o menos así es la cara de Draco, jejeje n.n)  
  
-No, tontito, es un chiste.... como me crees todo?-Dijo Hermione sorprendida-Los achique y los metí en mi maleta-Sonrió orgullosa por su idea   
  
Draco la miraba algo molesto por hacerle creer algo tan estúpido  
  
-Pues entonces estamos listos para irnos-El rubio, ya más tranquilo, tomó las maletas de Hermione-Muchas gracias por todo Escolástica, cuídate mucho y nos vemos  
  
-Cuídate Escolástica; nos escribimos, ¿vale?  
  
-Claro que lo haré, que tengan suerte-La joven enfermara se despidió de ellos mientras la veía salir, agitando su mano  
  
La familia Malfoy caminó hasta el auto. Draco lo había comprado hace más o menos ocho meses, para movilizarse mejor por el mundo muggle.  
  
Ya iban tranquilamente, por la calle principal de Londres, para llegar a la Mansión Malfoy que estaba en el barrio mágico de Fulham   
  
De pronto, Mattew se sintió incómodo y empezó gimotear levemente. Hermione lo meció un rato , tratando que el pequeño se calmara. La mujer miró el reloj... las 14:30  
  
Mattew comenzó a llorar, soltando gruesas lágrimas.  
  
Draco miró al niño preocupado:  
  
-Herm, ¿Que tiene el niño?-Preguntó el chico mirando a su esposa-Hermione, el niño están enfermo, hay que volver a San Mungo  
  
Draco freno en seco y giro en "U", provocando un gran desorden vehicular a causa de su repentina decisión  
  
Mattew, ente más lloraba, más preocupaba a su padre.  
  
-Draco, por favor ¿Quieres calmarte?  
  
-¿Pero que es lo que tiene?¿Por qué llora así?  
  
-¡Porque tiene hambre!-Le gritó la chica, provocando que se Draco quedara atónito. El chico frenó, casi chocando  
  
-Sólo tiene hambre?  
  
-Si, sólo tiene hambre ahora mira a tu alrededor... pues bien, ahora mira a tu alrededor y ve que has provocado.  
  
Malfoy le obedeció y vio varios autos en desorden total, gente que se asomaba por su ventanilla muy molestos e incluso, algunos, gritan improperios así Draco. El chico atinó a sonreír nervioso y decir luego "Soy padre primerizo", mientras Hermione reía por el comentario.  
  
Siguieron su camino tranquilos a causa de que Mattew estaba almorzando.  
  
Cuando llegaron a su mansión, varios elfos estaban afuera esperándoles. Hermione sonrió contenta. Ella tenia un muy buena relación con su elfos por el trato que les daba y estos la querían y respetaban mucho.  
  
-Que bueno que volvió bien, señora-Dijo un elfo de largas orejas y ojos saltones  
  
-Es muy bueno, Britan-La muchacha sonrió y entro a la casa con Mattew en brazos.  
  
Que bien se sentía de nuevo en su hogar. Definitivamente el que algún día dijo "Hogar; dulce hogar", tenia muchísima razón  
  
Respiro hondo y subió por la escalera hasta la habitación para Mattew.  
  
El cuarto no era ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño... más bien, termino medio. Las murallas eran de color azul pálido, en las orillas superiores habían ovejas blancas que caminaban y saltaban vallas de madera mientras algunas balaban (N/A: beeeee). Y en las orillas inferiores habían pequeños animalitos sobresalientes de colores llamativos.  
  
Hermione miro a su pequeño Mattew que dormitaba tranquilo chupetiando compulsivamente su chupete de caballitos, que había regalado Harry.  
  
Lo dejó en la pequeña cuna que estaba en una esquina. Era de madera color añil, con un dragón bebé, muy, muy tierno. Sus sabanas eran color verde lima y un cubrecama verde, térmico para mantener al niño calientitos. Hermione lo vio desde la baranda. Era el niñito más lindo de todos. Era SU niño.  
  
-Es precioso ¿No?-Draco pasó sus manos por los costados de la chica y le besó la mejilla. La muchacha sonrió y se giró para quedar al frente de él y le besó dulvemente. Cuando se separaron Draco sonrió y le susurro:  
  
-Creo que tendremos que adornar de nuevo todo esto-Hermione miró por encima del hombro de su esposo y pudo ver miles de peluches y otros regalos:  
  
  
  
-Mejor que empecemos a ordenar ya, ¿No te parece?  
  
Así pasaron la tarde arreglando cada estante con nuevos peluches de ositos, gatos, perros, unicornios, centauros, jirafas... en fin muchos más. Los que más resaltaban estaban en el piso alfombrado: Un oso del porte, más o menos, de Hermione. Regalado por Draco después de enterarse que era un niño; Un león de porte natural, sentado, muy, muy dulce que bostezaba cada 10 minutos, regalo de Dumbledore. Muy acertado por cierto y por supuesto el dragón que Lucius había llevado a al hospital el día de ayer.  
  
Unos de los tantos obsequios, el que más le gustaba a Hermione, era una alfombra chiquita, en forma de hipopótamo, color morado, de carita simpática y ojos brillantes que pestaña constantemente. El animalillo tenia escrito con letras de colores "Bienvenido a mi mundo".Hermione lo coloco a la entrada de la habitación.  
  
Como complemento traía una bolsita de color ciruela, traía una bolsita de genero en forma de unicornio para guardar los pijamas del bebé.  
  
Si que tenia buen gusto Selene.  
  
Los cajones de la cómoda para la ropa del pequeño Mattew cada vez se llenaban más de tuicas de diveros colores; Enteritos de diversas formas; Gorritos para distintos climas y otras cosas como calcetines, piluchos y unos zapatitos con cordones , regalo de Ron. Draco pacientemente doblaba cada cosa y lo guardaba en su lugar indicado.  
  
Los joven madre de repente se percató de un regalo que había un paquete en vuelta en una tela color rojo sangre. Completamente sellado. Se giró donde estaba su esposo y pregunto:  
  
-¿Sabes des quien es esto, amor?-Draco se giró y vio el paquete   
  
-Ah, eso es el regalo que Severus trajo, nunca lo abrí (N/A: creyeron que lo había olvidado?... pues ya ven que no? =D)   
  
Hermione abrió cautelosamente y muy curiosa a la vez... ¿Qué tan interesante podría ser el regalo de su ex profesor de pociones, alias el viejo grasiento? (N/A: jajajaja, sorry fans de Snape, pero así es la vida, jejejeje =9)  
  
Cuando lo abrió, vio que era una caja de madera muy linda. Miró en su interior y se dio cuenta que era muy útil para una madre primeriza, como ella. Era muy solicitada en mercado comercial mágico. Ella quiso comprarlo, pero no pudo encontrarlo ni en el Callejón Diago o Hosgmead.  
  
Aquella cajita tenia en su interior pequeñas botellas con pociones medicas (medida justa para que alcance desde el primer mes hasta los 5 años) para cada enfermedad que pudiese presentar el hijo o hija.  
  
-¿Que es, Mione?-Preguntó Draco girarse hacia ella, otra vez.  
  
-Es un dispensador de pociones medicas para el bebé, es muy útil, tiene remedios a muchas enfermedades-Explicó Hermione-Pensé que le iba a regalar a mi pequeño una sonajera que digiera "100 puntos menos para Gyffindor" o "baje la mano señorita Granger"-Hermione ironizó y Draco rió con ella contagiado por su linda sonrisa.  
  
Hermione guardó el regalo en una estantería arriba de la cómoda.  
  
Amor, has visto los globos gigantes que compraron Blaise y Catrynna- Preguntó minutos después el muchacho.  
  
-Estaban guardados con los demás regalos, revisa bien porque yo no los he tomado  
  
Draco tomo la maleta donde estaba guardados los obsequios del bebé y comenzó a revistar para ver si encontraba algo.   
  
Como havia dicho Hermione aún estaban guardados en el interior del bolso.  
  
Eran tres globos: El primero era el más grande. Redondo y con letras que aparecían y desaparecían que decían "Mattew"; El segundo era la mitad del tamaño que el anterior. Era un hermoso Pegaso sobre un barranco y de fondo un hermoso atardecer y el ultimo, el mas pequeño: Un fondo marino donde se veía un fondo marino, donde pasaban Sirenas, tritones y otros animales sub.marinos.  
  
Mientras tanto Mattew despertaba. Sus grises ojos miraban anonadados todo el lugar. Esta habitación era muy distinta a la del hospital. Su mirada de nuevo quedo estancada en un precioso móvil donde aparecían animalitos y en el centro dos "M" juntas. El chiquito ahora movió la cabeza hacia un lado y vio un simpático conejo negro con una mancha blanca en su ojo izquierdo, los ojos de un color verde intenso, orejas caídas, una sonrisa muy cálida y vestía una jardinera color celeste. Desde ese preciso momento se creo una conexión muy especial entre el niño y el peluche que los creo inseparables, tanto así que en ningún momento lo separo de su lado en toda su infancia.   
  
Lo momo por una oreja, mientras chupaba rápidamente su chupete otra vez para quedarse dormido otra vez sin soltar el negro conejo   
  
El matrimonio terminó por fin de ordenar todo otra vez. Se sentaron juntos a descansa un rato, en el sillón de cuero color añil.  
  
Hermione se acurrucó en el pecho de Draco.  
  
-Se siente bien tener otro integrante en casa-Comentó Draco posando un beso en el pelo de su esposa  
  
-Mattew nos a cambiara la vida, ¿eh?  
  
Pues si, pero tengo ganas de que pase eso-Draco de pronto sintió un olor extraño. Un olor.... fuerte -Cielo, ¿Qué olor es ese?  
  
Hermione respiro hondo y cambio las facciones de su rostro por lo.... ¿fétido?. La chica rió.  
  
Draco, creo que estamos en el baño de Mattew-Dijo la muchacha entra risas  
  
-¿Que?-Preguntó el joven Malfoy, mirándola extrañada  
  
-jajaja..... adivina....  
  
Draco pensó un momento mirando el techo blanco, como si allí estuviera la respuesta.  
  
Repentinamente miro divertido a su esposa quien sonreía y dijo:  
  
-¿No me digas que mi niño esta haciendo sus necesidades biológicas del ser humano?-La muchacha asintió- Creo que tendremos que mudarlo-continuó el rubio  
  
Hermione miro un momento la habitación y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.  
  
-Amor, tu no compraste pañales, ¿cierto?  
  
-No... tu tampoco-El chico empalideció preocupado- Yo me acuerdo que discutimos el tema pero nada más  
  
-Ay! Por Dios... no tenemos pañales, tienes que ir a comprar muuuuy rápido  
  
-Cierto-Dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, palpándose los bolsillos, para comprobar si tenia las llaves del auto- bien, de genero, ¿No?  
  
-No... desechables muggles-Alegó la ex Gryffindor-Son más prácticos, además no pienso lavar un solo panal a mis 25 años-Draco pareció molesto y abrió la boca para comenzar una discusión mas alargada-Amor, no me discutas, ya hablamos del tema y Mattew no va aguantar mucho tiempo sucio.  
  
-Uy _ esta bien.... siempre tienes que ganar?  
  
-Pues si!...n.n esta en mi naturaleza   
  
El joven Malfoy se encogió de hombros suspirando resignado.  
  
***~~~~~~***  
  
El pelirrojo se paro en frente de la oscura puerta de madera antes de golpearla para avisar que estaba aquí.   
  
Suspiro nervioso y miro la rosa azul que tenia en su mano izquierda. "Tranquilo, Ron, esto es como pedirle que sea tu novia", trató de ayudar su mente.  
  
"Pero cien veces más difícil", murmuro obstinadamente, opacando la ayuda de su conciencia.  
  
Volvió a suspirar sonoramente y golpeo la puerta con su puño desocupado.  
  
Selene, abrió la puerta  
  
-Ron, cielo, Hola!, no sabia que vendrías-La chica sonrió contenta, contagiando una para el chico-Estaba cocinando y limpiando un poco la casa  
  
-Si, ya me di cuanta n_n-La chica vestía muy sencilla: unos pantalones rojos vino de mezclilla y una polera blanca, con una Snitch revolotiendo por toda la polera y con letras rojas decía: "Gird in de Quidditch".  
  
En cima de eso, traía un delantal a cuadritos blanco y negros, también un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza para proteger su amado cabello.  
  
-ah, jejeje, me veo regia con esta tenida =P... espérame un poco, me cambio al tiro-La muchacha salió de la sala principal y pasado unos segundos apareció sin el delantal, ni el pañuelo en la cabeza, Traía el cabello suelto.  
  
-Bueno, Sely, este... yo venia a decirte algo...  
  
-Espera un momento-Selene tomo asiento junto a su novio en el sillón de tela negra de la estancia- Aún no me has dado mi besito   
  
El Weasley sintió y tomo la cara de Black y la beso cariñosamente. El beso fue corto, pero dulce.  
  
Cuando se separaron, Selene se paso la lengua por su labio superior. Muy coqueta.  
  
-Sigues besando tan bien como siempre- susurro, causando el sonrojo del chico.  
  
-Bueno, Sel, yo... te traje esto-el ex Gryffindor le entregó la rosa que la había mantenido escondida   
  
La chica la tomo sorprendida por la belleza de la flor, sin embargó lo que más le llamo la atención fue los temblores de su novio.  
  
Muchas gracias, Cielo, pero estas bien?  
  
-Claro que si!-Ron se puso de pies dándole la espalda-Quiero que mires en el interior de la rosa  
  
La morena obedeció confundida, pero con una extraña excitación en su cuerpo. ¿Qué se traía entre manos este hombre?   
  
La sorpresa invadió su cuerpo cuando dentro de la pequeña flor azulina encontró un anillo muy elegante de plata y una brillante piedra celeste pálido, casi transparente.  
  
La muchacha quedo sin habla y sin aliento para cuando sacó y lo examino mejor y vio escrito en su enterio, con una letras muy perfecta, "Mi querida Selene, ¿Quieres cazarte conmigo?"  
  
Ron, por tanto, cada segundo que pasaba se le hacia ETERNO, las manos le sudaban y penso que el corazón se le saldría de su pecho.  
  
Repentinamente sintió como unas manos pasaban por su camisa, acariciando su espalda y aabrazandose a ella. De inmediato sintió el exquisito calor que lo embargaba cuando Selene estaba cerca de él.  
  
El anillo la había comprado hace 3 meses, aconsejado por sus dos mejores amigos, pero nunca se atrevio a entregarlo por falta de ganas si después de todo, estaba tan bien así.  
  
-Ron, mi amor, claro que quiero casarme contigo-Murmuró Selene en su cuello, provocándole un cosquilleo placentero al muchacho  
  
-De... de verdad?-El colorín se giro para mirar sus castaños y brillantes ojos.  
  
La chica asintió y lo beso lentamente acariciando su lengua con la de ella, abrazando su gran espalda varonil. Sintió como era respondida posesivamente por su YA futuro esposo.  
  
-Te amo-Dijo Ron acariciando su cintura, estrecha y formada, mientras la acostaba en el sillón y separándose un momento-Te quedo bien el anillo?  
  
-Si!, pero me quedan muchos mejor tus besos-Dijo Selene, volviéndolo a besar-Te amo mucho-Dijo entre besos fugitivos mientras sentía como Ron bajaba hasta su cuello y metía sus manos por debajo de su polera, jugando con el broche de su sostén (N/A: oooh, porno, chico porno =O, jejeje =P)  
  
Ella por su parte, acariciaba su cuello y cerraba los ojos complacida.   
  
o°¤*(¯`Nota de una demente autora y su metiche conciencia (C:¬¬) °´¯)*¤°  
  
Pues espero que les halla gustado, se hayan reído y por sobre todo no se hayan aburrido.  
  
-Cosita importante: Para los observadores, de habrán dado cuenta que aparecen bitácoras con las fecha y el día, pues bien estas mas adelantes irán en aumentando para terminar la historia cuando Mattew entre a Hogwarts, por lo tanto pasaran muchas cosas, jejeje =D  
  
-Un veneficio para todos: Mi querid@s amigos leectores del fin un bien para tos nosotros es apretar "GO" el botno que se encuentra abajo, asi yo tendre revie que me alegraran y ustedes tendran mi infinito apradecimiento.  
  
-pasando el Dato: viciten mi grupo Draco-Hermione : http://groups.msn.com/MiQueridoEnemigo, esta muuuuy linda =P ;0)  
  
::::..N o s v e m o s e n l a o t r a v u e l t a d e c a p..::::  
  
  
  
Yo!... La Poly  
  
Vampirita P.M.R =[ 


	4. Cap IV

La Locura De Ser Padres  
  
Poly Morgana R  
  
P.M.R  
  
***/Capítulos 4/***  
  
¿Un Carrito?... un carrito era lo ultimo que necesitaba y ese sujeto-el guardia- se le ocurría ofrecerle un carrito. Por Merlín esos muggles muchas veces no piensan. (N/A: )  
  
Draco caminaba apurado entre los miles de pasillos que tenia ese supermercado.  
  
-Pañales, pañales, pañales... -Murmuraba el chico jugando con sus llaves algo alterado por no encontrar lo que buscaba. Llevaba más de 10 minutos dando vueltas por todo el recinto y a estas alturas su pequeño hijo ya estaría llora que llora y Hermione sin saber que hacer.  
  
Cuando encontró los pañales (N/A: El cielo se abrió y aparecieron angelitos cantando "Aleluya"... ejem... lo siento n.nU) se reprochó porque había pasado cerca de 2 veces por el mismo pasillo.   
  
La sorpresa lo invadió cuando miró el pasillo con detenimiento mientras pasaba por las dos estanterías, eran más o menos 4 metros (N/A: de aprox. 7 que son lo que miden los pasillos de un supermercado grande acá donde yo vivo) con todo tipos de pañales. ¡4 metros! Con pañales de todas formas, colores y tipos.  
  
Se paro el medio de los estantes y miro confundido, rascándose la cabeza. Definitivamente el joven Malfoy no sabia que elegir.   
  
-¿Esta buscando pañales, Señor?-Dijo de pronto una señorita alta, muy buena moza, de ojos color miel, muy brillantes y con una larga cola de caballo rubia. Esta vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla u una polera verde agua con orillas naranjas.   
  
-Si-Contestó el chico agradecido por encontrara a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar.   
  
-Nosotros tenemos los mejores pañales del mercado-Agregó otra muchacha que se encontraba al otro lado del chico. También alta y buena moza. Tenia el cabello color rojizo oscuro amarrado en dos trenzas a los lados y ojos muy lindos color verde lima.  
  
-Lo siento, Taina, pero yo lo vi primero-dijo la anterior promotora, mirando de a la colorina y volviéndose a Draco-Señor, los pañales "BabySon", tiene una diversa gama de pañales para su conveniencia   
  
-En nuestra empresa, "My Baby", pensamos en su bolsillo (N/A $) y en su bebé, creando bordes resistentes para que su hijo no se pase de pipi, ni se le irrite la piel.  
  
- Nosotros tenemos pañales con aroma para tener la piel de su hijo resfres y perfumada.  
  
-Perdón, pema, pero YO estoy atendiendo al caballero  
  
-Eso no es cierto  
  
Draco miraba confundido (N/A. Algo así ._.U) como ambas promotoras discutían sobre quien lo atendía. ¡Por la barba de Merlín!, El sólo quería comprar una... vendita bolsa con pañales para su hijo.  
  
-Disculpen, pero ¿saben?... tengo un hijo que mudar en casa, ¿me podrían vender un paquete de pañales, si no es mucha la molestia?   
  
-¡Tome!-Cada chica le ofreció un paquete, la pelirroja una color morado y la rubia una verde.  
  
Definitivamente, Draco estaba apunto de llorar por la frustración que le estaba provocando le momento, hasta que repentinamente apareció su salvación:  
  
-em... disculpe, usted es padre primerizo ¿No?-Preguntó un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años, morenos de ojos marrones  
  
-Sí- Contestó Draco. El hombre lo llevó fuera del alcancé de las miradas molestas y desilusionadas de las dos promotoras.   
  
-Mi nombre es Axel, Axel Overman, tengo un hijo de 1 año y creo que podría ayudarle.  
  
- De verdad se lo agradecería mucho, con mi esposa, torpemente, no nos preocupamos de este "pequeño" detalle y... de verdad que sé más de cocina que de esto. "Además soy un brujo que no tiene idea de los productos Muggles", pensó luego el chico- mi hijo tiene un día (N/A: Y es una lindurita!)  
  
-Muy bien, sígame-El hombre lo llevó a otro sector del pasillo-Toma, estos son los mejores y están divididos en etapas de crecimiento: inicio, son para recién nacidos. Activos, pata cuando ya empiezan a gatear y a tener más movilidad y Sube fácil, son unos como calzoncillos-Explicó Axel, pasándole un paquete grande (48 Unidades), de color verde, donde aparecía una mujer con un recién nacido en brazos y al lado del nombre de la etapa "Inicio", aparecía un Koala.  
  
Lugo, ambos caminaron al pasillo continuo donde el hombre moreno le integro otros productos, como crema para coseduras, toallitas húmedas, crema para suavizar la piel, colonia (aunque Draco advirtió que tenían) y talco.  
  
-Bueno, creo que eso es todo  
  
-Muchas Gracias  
  
-No te preocupes, no fue nada, yo también fui descuidado varias veces-Axel sonrió y se despidió con la mano del joven Malfoy.  
  
Draco con todas las cosas (N/A: Necesita un carrito ahora el muchacho n_n) se dirigió a la caja a pagar todo de una buena vez.  
  
Cuando ya estuvo completamente listo, subió al auto y volvió lo más rápido que pudo a su casa.  
  
*****_______*****  
  
Hermione no sabia que hacer. Estaba completamente desesperada. Mecía de un lado a otro a Mattew, tratando de calmarlo, lo que no logro conseguir hasta mucho más adelante.  
  
Mattew agitaba los brazos, mientras le brotaban lagrimas causando aún más angustia para su madre, quien veía esa explosión de pena enorme.  
  
-Draco, por favor, llega luego  
  
Se asomo un momento a la ventana para ver si encontraba el auto de Draco acercándose por algún lado de la calle. Y así fue, Draco se estaciona como pudo (eso quiere decir, muy mal!!). Mione vio como entraba apresurado con las bolsas del supermercado a la casa.  
  
El chico entro a la habitación con el corazón en la mano por el cansancio que le produjo correr por toda la casa.  
  
-No te imaginas lo difícil que se me hizo encontrar algo entre una montaña de pañales distintos.  
  
Le entregó las dos bolsas a su esposa deseosa de calmar a su pequeño  
  
-Muchas gracias, amor-Contestó la chica por encima de los nuevos gritos de Mattew  
  
-Misión cumplida, capitana, ahora si me disculpa, iré a estacionar bien antes que me denuncien, jejeje- Dijo Malfoy saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Hermione recostó a su bebé en el mudador, ya preparado en la cómoda café. Este era de espuma forrada en nylon lavable con diversos juguetes de bebé.  
  
Desabrocho la parte de la entrepierna del enterito con cuidado, Mattew ya estaba más tranquilo, pero todavía llorando, mirando a todos lados, intentando fijar su mirada para buscar su amigo nuevo (N/A: El conejo) con sus ojitos grises brillantes, por no encontrarlo para sentirse acompañado. Respiro hondo y ajito sus desnudas pieriecitas.  
  
-Eres una delicia- Mimó su madre acariciando sus gorditas piernas.  
  
La chica desabotonó el pilucho para luego quitar, por fin, el sucio pañal de genero que le habían puesto en el hospital.  
  
De pronto, la chica se vio con Mattew en el mueble dispuesto a ser mudado, con los pañales a un costado, con las toallas húmedas y los otros productos más allá. Y peno que ella nunca en su vida había mudado a un bebé ni cuando jugaba a las muñecas.  
  
La ex Gryffindor suspiro "Herms, ¡¡auto control!!", Se dijo. Quitó el pañal anterior tirandolo a la basura y limpiando a su chiquito, tratando de no perder la cala. Le coloco talco para la humedad, y de uno de los cajones de la cómoda, sacó un par de calcetines celestes para mantenerlo abrigado y se los coloco.  
  
Suspiro una vez más. Ahora se venia lo más difícil.  
  
Coloco la bolsa de los pañales dada vueltas donde aparecían las indicaciones para mudar, teniendo uno ya en la mano.  
  
-A la derecha primero... no, esta malo-Murmuró molesta por su torpeza.  
  
  
  
Sacó otro y comenzó otra vez.  
  
Así pasaron 5 pañales intentos fallidos más y Mattew comenzaba a tener frió y cabeceaba a causa del sueño.  
  
Cuando por fin termino, o mejor dicho, cuando por fin aprendió, perfumo las piernas su niño y lo volvió a vestir para tomarlo y hacerlo dormir.  
  
Mattew se sentía más tranquilo, ya estaba limpiecito y no se sentía incomodo  
  
-Ya mi amor, a dormir ahora -Dijo Hermione besándole la frente y metiendolo a su camita, arropándolo.  
  
El chiquito giro su cabeza y vio a su orejudo amigo, acercó su manito para tomarlo de algún sitió. Hermione se percato de eso y aproximó el peluche un poco, para su tranquilidad. Mattew lo tomo de una oreja y mamando su chupete, se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
///***///  
  
16:30 / 3 de Noviembre  
  
Harry caminaba por las frías veredas en un paisaje otoñal típico del mes. No había mucha gente a su alrededor, sólo algunas parejas y gente comprando saliendo de tiendas comerciales con paquetes, de seguro regalos de navidad que ya estaba próxima.  
  
Paso cerca de un parque y vio varias parejas acarameladas. Suspiro. Cualquiera que conociera al ojiverde estaría seguro que algo le pasaba. Suspiro otra vez.  
  
Recientemente, Ron le había contado que al fin se había decidido y se casaba con su prima Selene lo más rápido posible. Cosa que para muchos era una cosa de días que pasara, ya qué ambos babeaban uno por el otro.  
  
Sin quererlo, eso causo algo de envidia hacia su mejor amigo y prima.  
  
Sabia que eso no estaba bien, en lo absoluto, pero lo mismo le había pasado hace 2 años cuando Hermione y Malfoy, anunciaron su matrimonio.  
  
El también quería enamorarse y compartir su vida con la otra persona como lo estaban logrando sus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo era posible que el no pudiera?, Si incluso Blaise Zabini, tenia pareja estable y en Hogwarts todos sabían que no podía pasar más de dos días con una novia sin mirar a otra muchacha.  
  
Miro el cielo desganado y otra vez suspiro (N/A: Eso de estar melancólico ----.----). Desde que había terminado su relación con Morgan Delaboo, no había tenido más parejas que duraran lo suficiente.  
  
Morgan, era una chica francesa que había conocido en vacaciones de verano de sexto curso. A pesar de la distancia entre ellos habían durado 3 años, aguantando mil problemas para poder estar juntos. Sin embargo, todo este mundo color de rosas... termino. Los últimos 2 meses, Morgan, no era la misma y el popular dicho "El peor enemigo del amor, es la distancia" se hizo presente. La muchacha se había enamorado de otro chico y dejo a Harry con el alma destrozada y a sus amigos preocupados por lo que pasaba con el moreno.  
  
Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, que alguien conrria directamente hacia él.  
  
-Estoy muy atrasada-Decía la muchacha mirando su reloj, corriendo hacia Harry, lo que produjo que ambos chocaran.  
  
En un momento rápido, Potter, afirmó por la mano a la muchacha antes que cayera de espalda.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Harry, cuando ya había pasado el susto.  
  
-Si... -Contestó la muchacha, mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada esmeralda del chico.   
  
Por su parte, Harry, quedó hipnotizado con la mirada ambarina de la chica, sintiendo casa que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Margan. La chica le sonrió y el moreno volvió a la tierra.  
  
-Uy, lo siento mucho, fue culpa mía-Dijo la muchacha, agachándose a recoger sus libros que se habían esparcido por el piso. Harry hizo lo mismo para ayudarle y contestó:  
  
-No hay problema, yo también estaba muy distraído - Mientras ambos recogían los libros, se chocaron sus manos y algo se movió dentro de ellos. Se levantaron ya teniendo la chica todos sus libros en las manos.  
  
-Bien, muchas gracias y disculpa otra vez- dijo la chica, sonriendo y arreglándose el flequillo de su chasquilla rubia. Fue en ese momento cundo Harry, se dio cuanta de las lindas facciones que tenia.  
  
-No hay problema-Dijo el moreno  
  
-Sí, bueno... entonces adiós  
  
La muchacha se alejo unos pasos y Harry la detuvo con su voz:  
  
-Espera... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Chantal, Chantal Rosseth- dio girándose un poco y mirando al chico  
  
-Yo soy...  
  
-Si, ya lo sé, cuídate mucho, ¿Sí?  
  
Harry suspiro (NA/: ¿Como?... si nunca lo hace o. Ó) y la siguió mirando, para darse cuenta que Chantal llevaba una túnica hasta el suelo olor morado intenso.  
  
-Es una bruja- Comentó para si y siguió caminando, ahora si con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
----+-------+-----  
  
22:40/3 de Noviembre  
  
-¿Sabes, amor?... creo que esto de cuidar a Mattew no es tan difícil como imagin (N/A: Eso es lo que dices ahora, Hermione, muajajaja =9)  
  
-¿Sí?, Pues eso me alegra, así mañana no tendrás problema, no voy a estar en la cas, pero te dejare las llaves del auto, por si necesitas algo-Dijo Draco, quien estaba sentado en la sala ordenando los papeles para retomar su trabajo el dia de mañana.  
  
La tarde se les había pasado muy rápido, Hermione sólo había logrado descasar 15 minutos, pero se le notaba feliz y sin nada porque quejarse. Además estaba muy contenta por sus amigos, Selene y Ron, ya que hace poco le habían mandado una carta contándole que se casarían y que muy posible ella viniera a visitarla en pocos días.  
  
Ahora estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero en la sala, una habitación grande donde había sillones y dos sofás largos, una pequeña televisión, que por cierto no muchas veces estaba prendida y una mesa de centro. Hermione amamantaba a Mattew, quien disfrutaba mucho de su cena. El pequeño, tenia abarrado fuertemente la blusa de su madre, mientras mantenía sus ojos grises en ella.   
  
Draco, en realidad, no tenia muchas ganas de volver al trabajo mañana, ya que tenia miedo que pasara algo en casa y el no estuviera. Mientras trabajaba mirando por el rabillo de sus ojos a su familia y se sentía más tranquilo. Mattew comía tranquilo y Hermione le acariciaba el rostro. Cuando veía esa escena se preguntaba que podría pasarle, si ese chuiquito era tan tranquilo.  
  
-Draco, ven acá- Lo llamó Hermione. El muchacho se acercó a ella- Toma Mattew y sacare los eructos-Siguió la muchacha entregándole el pequeño Malfoy.   
  
Draco se coloco el pañal en la ropa para luego tomar y volver a sentir nervioso y vulnerable. Lo acomodo en su pecho y comenzó a pasar la mano que tenia desocupada por la espalda y los costados, sintiendo como Mattew soltaba unos cuentos chanchitos y hipando de repente.  
  
El chiquito al sentir el inconfundible olor de su padre, se sintió encantado. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y se dispuso a disfrutar de su padre.  
  
-Me voy a bañar, Draco, tengo mucha leche y me siento muy pegajosa- Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y acercarse a su esposo- Acuesta a Mattew luego y acuéstate tu también, mañana te levantas temprano.  
  
-Bueno, creo que con este caballero, lo pasaremos bien- respondió Draco, acariciando la espalda de su hijo.  
  
-Hazlo dormir, tiene que tomar de nuevo leche a las 2:30 y quiero que durma para que después no ande de mal genio.  
  
-Como usted ordene, mi cielo- Dijo el muchacho acercando su rosto al de Hermione para besarla. El contacto fue interrumpido por un sonoro hipo de Mattew.  
  
-Me voy a bañar, te amo  
  
-Yo igual  
  
Hermione camino hasta su habitación, y Draco se sentó donde antes había estado su esposa. Acomodo ahora a Mattew en sus brazos y lo miro. ¡Ere un ángel!, Ahora nada malo podía pasar. Él era un pedacito de corazón de Hermione y otro de él. Vio como bostezaba cansado y sintió como si algo subiera y bajara por su estomago, era tan exquisitamente dulce. El rubio sonrió y comenzó a mecerlo hasta que el pequeño Malfoy se quedara completamente dormido. Cosa que no le costo mucho, ya que el pequeño siempre después de comer, se sentía relajado y con ganas de dormir.  
  
Draco, camino hasta la habitación del pequeño. Hermione ya le había puesto un pijama de color aguamarina con añil, así que sólo lo metió en su cuna, acostándolo boca a bajo por si devolvía un poco de alimento, no se ahogara. Lo tapo bien y se preocupo de que su chupete no llegara a caérsele.   
  
-Que buen padre soy-Se felicito. Miro un momento al niño quedando como encantado con el sueño de su hijo.  
  
**  
  
Hermione coto el agua de la ducha y se estrujo un poco el pelo antes de abrir la cortina. Tomo su toalla, dispuesta a secarse, cuando sintió que algo le bajaba por los pechos. Miro y era lecho.  
  
-¡Dios!- Exclamó. El pediatra se lo había dicho, Los primeros meses siempre te caerá lecho por lo abundante que es.- Draco, ¡Draco!-Llamó a su esposo quien se aproximo rápido por la puerta del baño  
  
-¿Dime, cielo?  
  
-Trame del cajón donde tengo mi ropa interior, los como potes que son para recuperar la leche perdida y un sostén de maternidad, por favor, amor  
  
Draco se devolvió por su camina hasta donde le indico su esposa y saco lo que necesitaba. Volvió a baño y se lo entrego a su esposa en la mano  
  
-Gracias, cielo- Agradeció Hermione, secándose y limpiándose la cheche que le goteaba. Se coloco el sostén con pote (N/A: Sorry, de verdad no se como se llama, si alguien lo sabe, le agradeceré por siempre que me lo diga =)). Se termino de secar y se puso el pijama para irse a costar.  
  
2:26/4 de Noviembre  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Se escucho un alarido por toda la casa. Hermione y Draco despertaron asustados.  
  
-¿Que fue eso?-Preguntó Draco, rascándose un ojo  
  
-Mattew, tengo que ir a darle de comer-Respondió la muchacha levantándose de la cama.  
  
-Me asusto- dijo Draco acostándose de espalda en la cama otra vez  
  
Hermione, camino hasta la habitación del pequeño, aun somnolienta. Ya había despertado una vez porque Mattew necesitaba un cambio de pañal y realmente se sentía muy cansada.  
  
Mattew, lloraba soltando gruesas lagrimas en cada gimoteo. Hermione lo saco de la cuna y se lo llevó a su dormitorio.  
  
Acostó al pequeño en la cama y ella se puso de lado desabrochando su sostén y acomodando su pecho para que Mattew tomara leche.   
  
Draco estaba despierto, cuando Hermione entró con le niño en brazos despertó otra vez, digamos que por la potencia del llanto del niño quien no lloraba muy bajito.  
  
Hermione tenia su cabeza apoyada en su mano, cerro un momento los ojos y intento abrirlos de nuevo, pero no pudo. Sentía sus párpados muy pesados.  
  
Mattew mamaba tranquilo y apresurado por el apetito que tenia.  
  
Draco la miro un momento y acaricio su rostro intentando despertarla.   
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y miro a Draco quien le sonreía dulcemente.  
  
-Hola-Le dijo Hermione bajito  
  
-Hola- Respondió él  
  
-Tengo mucho sueño  
  
-Termina de darle pecho a Mattew y yo me encargo de lo de más luego  
  
-Gracias, amor  
  
Siguió dándole pecho, hasta 30 minutos mas tarde. Hermione, cabeceaba y Draco afirmaba a Mattew.  
  
Cuando el chiquito se alejo del pezón de su madre, Hermione se volvió a acomodar el sostén y su pijama y le coloco el chupete de nuevo a su hijo.  
  
Draco lo tomo y pidió a Hermione que durmiera tranquila que el se encargaba. La muchacha se acomodo en la cama dispuesta a dormir un poco y el muchacho la besa en la frente.  
  
El rubio, llego al dormitorio del niño y practico el mismo ejercicio que horas mas tardes había ejercido en la sala hasta que el chiquito dejara de hipar y botar gases. Lo hizo dormir y cuando el bebé entro en sus sueños, lo a costó en la cuna.  
  
Apago la luz, dejando prendida dolo una de color azul que los muggle llamaban "espanta cuco", era una lámpara que alumbraba la habitación y serbia para que el bebé no se asustara.  
  
El muchacho se volvió a meter en su cama y surgió durmiendo abrazando a su esposa por la espalda.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Se escucho otra vez 20 minutos más después de que Draco durmiera a Mattew.   
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama para ir a ver a su hijo, quien estaba despierto, llorando y agitando sus brazos.  
  
-¿Que paso ahora, Mi chuiquito?- pregunto la joven mujer sacando a su hijo de la cuna y meciendo tratando de consolarlo.   
  
No lo consiguió  
  
Mattew, seguía llorando agritos y su madre sin saber que hacer, paseo por toda la habitación al niño sin ninguna resultado.  
  
Draco pocos minutos después apareció por la puerta, con los ojos rojos, el pelo desordenado y su pijama verde que hacia juego con sus ojos.  
  
-¿Que tiene ahora?-Preguntó preocupado  
  
-No lo sé, me tiene preocupada- Dijo Hermione apegando a Mattew a su pecho cambiándolo de posición  
  
-Damelo un poco a lo mejor, puedo calmarlo- Propuso cargando al niño y acariciando los costados de su pequeño hijo por un rato hasta que el bebé soltó un gas que le producía retorcijones fuertes. Draco lo meció un rato hasta que se calmo por completo y que do dormido una vez más.  
  
-Buen trabajo, señor Malfoy- Felicitó su mujer, sonreído sorprendida  
  
-Soy un padre ejemplar, ¿no crees que me merezco un beso?-  
  
Hermione sonrió y le beso en los labios. Para luego guiarlo de la mano a su habitación.   
  
3:04/3 de Noviembre  
  
¡¡¡¡¡GUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Lloró Mattew estremeciendo la caza por cuarta vez.   
  
Hermione se levantó por cuarta vez y caminó su habitación. Draco ni se inmuto, se dio vuelta y intento seguir durmiendo.  
  
La muchacha tomo a su hijo para revisar que e lo que le pasaba. Palpó su trasero y se dio cuenta que necesitaba un cambio de pañales.  
  
Lo acostó en la cómoda y con un ojo abierto lo mudo.   
  
Le coloco el chupete y lo acoto boca a bajo y camino arrastrando sus pies hasta su habitación. Se tiro en la cama y se quedo dormida otra vez.  
  
-UNA HORAS ½ DESPUÉS-  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!   
  
Ya se lo imaginan ¿No?  
  
-Draco, ve a ver que quiere tu hijo- Dijo entre sueño Hermione  
  
-Mañana me levanto témpano, cielo  
  
-¡Draco también es tu hijo!  
  
-¡Ya voy!  
  
Draco se le levantó de la cama una vez más. Camino a la habitación del su hijo, lo tomo y noto que lloraba por su chupete, el cual se le había caído. Lo llevó al cuarto y lo acoto al lado de él, para dormir los dos.   
  
Mattew, por 6° vez en la noche se quedo dormido, agarrando la mano de su papá.  
  
Así continuo la primera noche del matrimonio Malfoy con su hijo.  
  
Ninguno de los dos durmió bien. Mattew despertaba cada cierto tiempo por pequeñeces, como por tener frió, por estaba incomodo, porque tenia hambre, porque simplemente tenia ganas de llorar.  
  
-Te juro que no hice nada, sólo me moví un poco y pillé mi mano en Mattew Gimoteaba Draco, cuando el pequeño despertó llorando ahogado y desconsolado. Hermione lo meció con unas ojeras de cien metros.  
  
-Mattew, piensa en tus padres y duerme tranquilo, por favor!- Le decía Hermione intentando calmarlo. Pero no lo conseguía.  
  
-De verdad, Herm, perdón  
  
-Draco, toma- Dijo metiendole el chupete del bebé en la boca para que se callara.   
  
Continuo meciéndolo y cantándole bajito. Sin embargo el niño quería algo.   
  
Hermione se levantó de la cama y fue a la habitación de su niño. Se acordó del conejo negro. Lo tomó y se lo mostró a Mattew. Repentinamente el niño se calmo y sonrió y con el Hermione, por ver a su niño calmado y porque vio su primera sonrisa.  
  
Volvió a su cama donde la esperaba Draco, le coloco el chupete a Mattew y durmieron mucho más tranquilo los cuatro en la cama: Hermione, Mattew, Draco y el inseparable conejo de su hijo.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Nota de autora que se cambio de posición:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hola!!:  
  
¿Cómo están?, pues yo aquí actualizando antes de lo acostumbrado, jejeje  
  
Pues sí. Lo que pasa es que mañana me voy al norte de mi país, al campo y no se cuando vuelva a dar señales de vida, así que mejor continuar con la historia que llegar y no me quieran leer más por lo lento de mi actualización, jejeje.  
  
Pues, que tal el Cáp?... a mi gusto mucho, en conclusión este capitulo están todos enfermo de los nervios en alguna parte del fic, especialmente al final, jejeje, pues para que vean que no es fácil criar a un bebed, créanme que como prima ya se sufre, imagínense como madre.... uf... pero bueno, Hermione creyó que dormiría tranquila eso noche, pero ya vio que no, jejeje. Además imagínense a Draco, lo más seguro es que haya llegado tarde al trabajo por culpa del sueño.  
  
Espero que les halla gustado.  
  
---//Respuesta de Review//---  
  
LUNA WOOD:   
  
Hola mi amiga Florcilla: como ba?, Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Jejeje Draco casi murio por la idea de Hermione de quedar sin dinero y vender las cosas de Mattew, eso le pasa por crédulo. Si el regalo de Snape es muy ideal y lo mas seguro es que les sirva mas adelante. Y la petición de Ron estuvo súper, aunque el pobre casi muerde de lo nervios. Estoy contigo, una mujer moderna no PUEDE estar lavando a mano en el siglo XXI  
  
Bye, cuídate mucho y espero su review tan fiel ;)  
  
DAN-07:  
  
Yo estoy bien gracias, espero que tu también ;). Que bueno que te guste el FF y especialmente Mattew que es una lindura!  
  
Espero que te halla gustado el capi. Cuídate mucho y recuerda que halla bajo hay un botón que dice "GO" y que sirve para dejar review.  
  
VIENECITA-MALFOY/KAREN-DIGGORY:   
  
Naaaa, yo pensé que estaba aburrido el capi, pero veo que te gusto muchacha. Oye Mattew no es cagon es un proceso natural de los bebés, comen cagan y duermen, jejeje. Y pues i ron se caza y formara una familia con Selene y una niña muy linda, oops, dije demacido, jejeje.  
  
Cariños y besitos.  
  
DIANA-MALFOY: Corto, preciso y conciso, lindo review, aunque me gustan más largos =9. ya estoy actualizando y espero que te guste.  
  
JANY/JADE: Que bueno que te hallas acordado de "GO" así el botoncito no se siente solo, ahora espero que repitas la funcion. Que bueno que halla sido de tu agrado el Cáp. Nos hablamos mi querida amiga.  
  
Besotes mi niña.  
  
HERMIONE DE MALFOY: Hola amiga: oye que Mattew tenga el pelo de Hermione, te apuesto mi alma que tendrá un pelo muy lindo ;) y comparto contigo que es un bebé divino =0).  
  
Si es muy complicado ser padre primerizo y Ron se nos casa muchacha, no se quedara solito. Por cierto que tal t pareció la pareja para Harry, no será un solteron, jejeje  
  
Muchos cariños, amiga y nos vemos luego!  
  
Deja review!  
  
J@INA: que bueno que te halla gustado el fic, Jaina, ya a mi también me cae muy bien Selene, es muy linda y simpática. Espero que te haya gustado el capi de ahora. Cariños y no te olvides del botón de GO, jejeje, besitos   
  
ANALIA: Pues si, su vida no será siempre color de rosa, abra unos 2 capítulos dramáticos mas adelantes que tendrán que ver con Mattew. Espero que este capi te halla gustado.  
  
Cariños y espero tu review.  
  
P.D: Gracias por los consejos ;)  
  
AKANE WAKASHIMATZU: Amiga, gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te guste tanto como yo lo esperaba. Creo que eso es lo que hace original este fic, ver otra faceta de los chicos responsables y lo que podrán hacer por desesperación al no saber que hacer. No te preocupes de mi orto, que la estoy controlando ;)  
  
Cariños y un bezotes grande. Espero que dejes review, ok?, yo en algún memento dejare en la tuya, jejeje.   
  
Clon, que viva nuestro fic!!!  
  
FAITH-IRIS-SUKNI: Que bueno que te halla gustado el fic!!, aquí entre nos, a mi también me parece original ;)  
  
Gracias por tu review y espero que te hallagustado el capi.  
  
Besitos y deja tu review! =)  
  
+++++  
  
*Pasándolo el dato: 1.- Con Akane Wakashimatzu, estamos escribiendo un fic muy bueno llamado "HEY, ¡ESO NO SE PIENSA! Esta muy divertido y leemos puesto muchoem peño =), espero que le echen una miradita, ok?  
  
2.- Estoy muy importante, así que por favor léanlo. JANY/JADE TIENE ALGUNOS PRBLEMILLAS CON SU ORDENADOR POR UN CASTIGO, POR LO TANTO ESTARA MASH LENTA EN LO QUE SE REFIERA ACTULIZACIONES, PERO SEGUIRA CON SU TRADUCCIÓN Y CON SU OTRO FIC QUE ESTA MUY BUENO, POR SIERTO, ASÍ QUE NO SE ESPANTEN POR SI SE DEMORA UN TANTO.  
  
*Ejercicio útil: acuérdense del botón que esta abajo, es el "GO", para que el botón no se sienta solo y yo me sentiré bien, porque me motivan para seguir adelante ;)  
  
Muchas gracia por todo y espero que les halla gustado el capi  
  
Cariñotes y bezotes  
  
Ahí nos vimos y si no es porque somos ciegos XD  
  
Yo!  
  
Poly Morgana R  
  
Vampirita P.M.R  
  
Recuerden que los Malfoy son los mejores!!, jejejeje 


	5. Cap V

Hola!:

Aquí estoy después de mucho que no actulizo.

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que el martes empiezo el colegio otra vez V_________V T________T y en realidad no tengo unas locas ganas de hacerlo. Y LEI EL V LIBRO!!!!, esta muy bueno y creo que ya tengo un par de personajes para agregar a mis lista de mis personajes favoritos ^___^

****

**+*+Review+*+**

**Mellizas-Malfoy:** Ay, muchacha, ya no se como te voy a terminar diciendo, con todos esos nicks distintos ^_^. Que bueno que te gustó el capi, yo estoy pensando seriamente, después de esto, si tendré o no hijos V.v.

Nos vemos en el MSN

Gracias por presionar el botón ;).

**Gata2242:** Yo también compadezco a Draco y a Herms. me alegro que te hala gustado el cap.

Nos vemos en el MSN.

**Luna_Wood:**  Holas Flori: Pues si, me desaparecí por un tiempo, aunque como te había contado, ya tenia el capi listo, sólo tenia que pasarlo en limpio al compu, aunque me demoré mucho =P. Oye, no creo que tengas la opción de dormir con un niño recién nacido en casa ;). Pero dime una cosa, te quedarías desvelada por el bebe o por el padre parecido (Por no decir) a Draco?... jejeje

Cuídate mucho y nos leemos en el próximo review.

**Anna M. Riddle:** Welcome to Fic ;)!!!!!, que bueno que te halla gusto la historia y gracias por tu critica =).

Oyeeee!, dime ¿A quien no le gustaría tener un esposo así?... a mi me encantaría =P *¬*

Ya mi niña, nos leemos luego ;) y deja tu rev, jejeje =9.

**Isis luciano: **Oye, me he reído mucho con tu review. Créeme que no podría decirte que te entiendo a la perfección, ni nada, porque soy hija única [no creas que es lo mejor en el mundo v.v], pero si tengo una familia muy unida y como prima mayor he tenido que cuidarlos y cuando salía de esa casa, quedaba con el llanto grabado en mi oído ¬¬.

Oye, ¿Que tienes contra el espanta cuco?... créeme que todos mis primos han tenido y jamás se desvelaban, salvó por el hambre y de mases. y con respecto a los "chanchitos", jejeje es sólo un modismo d=).

Cuídate mucho y nos leemos. Estaré esperando tu review!  ;)

**Diana-Malfoy: **Oye, yo pensé que era la única que tenia mi "tuto". El mío es un peluche de un perrito de arroz, que esta muy, muy viejo =P, pero me encanta. Oye, no te preocupes por la inspiración, que esta llega solo cuando menos te lo esperas, así que te aconsejaría que siempre lleves algo donde escribir ;)

Cuídate mucho, Diana y gracias por tu review más extenso.

Nos leemos!!

**Lily4ever**: Jejeje ^////^, gracias por tu opinión acerca de mi fic, bienvenida al fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo, porque se viene con todo ;), por cierto, no sé mucho, mucho de bebeces (como dice una amiga. Saludos, Yayik, auque no creo que leas de estas cosas v.v!!!), pero, luego de ver crecer a 5 primos, creo que podré terminar esto ;). En este cap aparece Harry y pues Ginny...mmmm... Si la pondré en algún momento (no me cae muy bien, con el V libreo, ahora que habla, la podría llegarla  a entender algo).

Cuídate mucho, y estaré esperando tu nuevo mensajito.

Yaaaaa termine con los review, que no fueron tantos como los otros capitulos, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS QUE SE DIERON EL TIEMPO DE: IR AL FINAL DE LA PANTALLA, APRETAR GO Y INPIRARCE, PARA ESCRIBIR YAN LINDOS REV

Aquí les dejo el capitulo que espero que les guste mucho, mucho, mucho. Aquí verán a Selene, Ron Harry Blaise y para que decir, a  Draco, Mione y nuestro pequeñín protagonista **MATTEW MALFOY **

****

****

****

¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahí les va!!!!!!:

La Locura De Ser Padres Poly Morgana R Cap. 5 

12:36/ 20 de Noviembre [Día 18- Semana 2]

El timbre sonó haciéndose escuchar hasta en el más mínimo rincón de la gran mansión de los Malfoy.

Un pequeño elfo, mejor vestido que los demás y el mas cercano a Hermione y el más antiguo en la vida de Draco, se encamino hasta la puerta corriendo apresurado. Afuera esperaba con paciencia la simpática y amable Selene Black.

- Buenos días, Señorita, por favor pase y tome asiento, Darren llamara enseguida a mi señora- Atendió cordialmente el sirviente.

La morena entro a la elegante casa, deslizándose por las alfombras, arrastrando sus túnica roja sangre.

Pocos minutos después, apareció bajando la escalera Hermione, tan bien vestida como siempre, convidado tonos cobritos y blanco, sin embargo, su amiga noto el cansancio en sus rostro.

- Que demacrada te vez...-Fue lo primero que dijo Selene al ver a su amiga. Ni siquiera un "Hola,  ¿Cómo estas?". Nada, sólo mostró una cara de preocupación y extrañeza.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Selene, querida- Sonrió irónica, acercándose a su amiga, quien le sonrió divertida y la abrazo.

- Solo es un comentarios ^^, creo que ahora si pensare si es que quiero tener hijos n_nU Hermione le contestó el abrazo y beso su mejillas para luego sentarse con su amiga. La miro inquisidoramente, con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Selene comprendió el mensaje que transmitía esa mirada de su amiga. Levantó su mano y mostró le enseñó su dedo anular donde estaba su anillo de compromiso.

Pasaron unos segundos silencio y después las chicas gritaron emocionadas, como dos adolescentes.

- Me lo tienes que contar todo- Exigió Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- Mione, fue tan romántico, tan lindo...- suspiró y comenzó a relatar con pelos y señales cada unos de los detalles de cada emoción que había sentido. -Herm, te puedo asegurar que en mis 4 años 1/2 de relación, nunca había estado tan baboso (N/A: que dulce XDDD)

- Me alegro tanto por ti, yo y pensaba que te iba a dejar para vestir santos toda tu vida, eso hombre están lento, dios -Hermione suspiró renegada y luego sonrió divertida- Y ¿Cundo te piensas casar?

-Pues, después de navidad y año nuevo, este fin de semana iremos a contarle a su familia ya mi mam

Hermione le iba a volver a hablar, pero el llanto de su bebé se lo impidió. La muchacha se levantó  del sillón y subió otra ves por las escaleras, siendo seguida por Selene, quien se asusto por el potente llanto de su sobrinos.

Mattew, que esta ese momento había estado durmiendo tranquilo, ahora estaba llorando por su incomodidad de su pañal sucio, agitaba lo brazos y a través de sus lagrimas gruesas buscar a su mamá o papá que llegaran para solucionar su problema.

Hermione entro al cuarto y tomo a su niño y dejar lo en el mudador y sacar todo lo necesaria para cambiar pañales.

Selene la miraba desde la puerta, sorprendida por la rapidez que, ahora,  Hermione tenia mudando a su hijo [N/A: Si supiera que la pobre casi lloro la primera vez que intento mudarlo]

De pronto la chica se pregunto si ella seria capas de formar una familia, con 3 niños hermosos colorines como su padre,  corriendo por la casa, llorando, llamándola Mamá e incluso, pequeños aracnofobicos :P.

Pero: ¿Seria capas de ser tan buena madre? ¿acaso sus hijos serian una miniatura de su Rony?, "Que sea así, por favor" pensó y sonrió al recordar cuando su futuro esposo tomo a Mattew y lo tierno y bello que se veía. Suspiro, ante tan bellos recuerdos.

- Selene ven acá...- Llamó su amiga, esta salió de sus pensamientos y se acercó a su amiga- Mira, Mattew quien vino a visitarnos...

El bebé, desvió la mirada de su madre hasta donde estaba la morena con un poco de dificultad, por su corta edad. Se fijo en su pelo negro y levantó una mano intentado alcanzarlo.

Selene sonrió y comenzó hacerle morisqueta, como sacarle la lengua y invitarlo a tomar unos de los mechones del pelo y quitándolo cuando el bebé estaba apunto de tomarlo.

-Muy bien Selene, hazlo dormir, ¿No?- Propuso la muchacha

-¡¿Que yo que O_o?!

-Que lo hagas dormir, no sabes cuanto se sufre cuando uno es madre primeriza y no sabe hacer nada-suspiró- Además le agradas...

La chica levantó una ceja, temerosa y confundida. En su vida havia sostenido una "inocente" [N/A: que mala XD]  criatura... ¿Y si le pasaba algo y Mione se enojaba? ¿Y si... ?. 

"Un momento, Selene Black, ¿Desde cuando estas taaaan temerosa de todo?.. Por Orisis {Dios Egipto que juzgaba a los muertos}...".

La chica cambio su expresión  y más decidida que antes, tomo el pañal {de genero} del hombro de su amiga y se lo puso ellos. Hermione sonrió y tomo a Mattew para entregárselo a su amiga.

Selene lo mecía, mirando como el niño entrecerraba los ojos y los volvía abrir. El bebé, la miraba y tomo una vez más el cabello de la mujer, al igual que cuando se conocieron y lo sostuvo, sin que Black reclamara, hasta que se quedo dormido.

*****-------*****

- Malfoy el señor Moody quiere verte antes que te vallas a tu casa- Alma, una señora de rostro de persona no muy agradable, con un gran moño perfectamente peinado sobre su cabeza, lo miro a través de sus gruesos anteojos. Si mal no recordaba Draco, llevaba más de 21 años trabajando como secretaria de su jefe en el departamento de "Uso incorrecto de magia en presencia de Muggles"  donde trabajaba él y su mejor amigo: Blaise Zabinni.

Recientemente había vuelto de un mercado del centro de Londres, donde un brujo maniático había convertido a la gran mayoría de los presentes en nutrias al no poder comprar con dinero mágico un helado de manjar con miel.

El joven Malfoy, se "desparramo" en el sillón de su oficina y coloco las pies en alto en la mesita de centro. Cerro un momento los ojos, uniendo sus manos en su nuca albina.

- Veo que aún no logras dormir lo suficiente- Comentó Blaise, acomodándose al lado se su amigo.

- Nada, de loa que significa "NO-CERRAR-UN-OJO", NA-DA -.-

- Ya entendí el concepto ^^U- Dijo el moreno- Pero, y Hermione, que... ¿no se levanta o que?

- ¡Claro que lo hace!, ¿Que clase de madre crees que es?  ¿De esas que se abanican todo el día, esperando que sus esposo les llevan plata y hagan las cosas en el casa?- El rubio abrió los ojos, frunciendo el seño algo molesto- Mira si Mattew llora 100 veces en una noche ella se levantad 89...

- Cálmate, hombre,  que me harás pensar que el que tiene depresión posparto eres tu n_n'

-¬¬, en fin, eso de levantarse cada noche tiene sus recompensas al fin y al cabo- El chico sonrió, recordando la linda sonrisa que le había regalado su bebé  cuando se despidió de el, antes de aparecerse en el "Ministerio de la Magia". 

Blaise suspiró. Fue un suspiro raro, ya que daba a entender cansancio y... ¿tristeza?

- ¿Que tienes?- Preguntó, Draco

- No lo sé, he tenido pensamientos raros... me entere que Black y Weasley, se casa...

- ¿Y quien no se entero?... si les falto mandarles vociferadores a los elfos... –Murmuró algo entre dientes, que Blaise no pudo descifrar - Todo el mundo lo sabe... en fin, Hermione me habla todo el día de eso v.vU

Blaise volvió a suspirar

- Yo también me quiero casar y tener 12 hijos

Draco se calló y falto poco para que se escuchara por detrás los grillos y el sonido del viento.

Tragó saliva sonoramente y con un hilo de voz dijo:

- ¿Doce?... ¿Doce hijos? ._. o.O

- ¿Vez?... Nadie me entiende, tu prima me puso esa misma cara- Blaise se paso una mano por el oscuro cabello-Tu prima no quiere tener hijos conmigo

- Es que Blaise...¿Doce no te paréese algo exagerado?... yo estoy seguro que Catrynna estaría encantada de tener hijos, pero no creo que sino 1 o 2, hasta cedería pata tener 4

- No lo creo, lo que pasa es que no me quiere -volvió a suspirar y bajo la cabeza

- No sea bruto, hombre, claro que te quiere, ambos babean uno por el otro y estoy convencido que si lo hablas con calma, ya tendrán un niño en nueve meses ^^- Draco se puso de pie y eso mismo hizo su amigo-Vamos almorzar

- Bueno... Si, creo que tienes razón. Gracias por el consejo, pensándolo bien, Catrynna moriría de la desesperación y cada vez que mirara su reflejo diría "Blaise, ¡Mira lo gorda que estoy y es por tu culpa, así nadie me va ha querer!"- Ironizo, imitando la voz de su pareja. Imito a su amigo y comenzaron a caminar hasta la cafetería- Yo tenia listo los nombres para los 11, escucha: Dunirt, Doroteo, Gustapinto, Floriponio, Napoleon, Clementia, Delta, Clariobaldo, Galactico, Carmelia, Termortio y Erasmo

-Ahora si que entiendo porque mi prima no quería tener tanto niño.., Blaise ¿No sabias que en los niños puedes cuasar un trauma psicológico por ponerle nombre horrendos?.. creo que tendrás que prestarte un librito con nombres para bebes ¬¬

-Oye, ¿Que tiene de malo?, son originales, modernos y futuristas, además todos quedan bien con Zabinni- Se defendió el moreno- Crees que Catrynna acepte alguno de estos nombres para nuestros tres hijo

- Blaise, deja de decir tonterías y en pesar en nombres terribles, que me harás pensar seriamente que en tu cerebro tienes una enfermada grave en él.

======================================================

El colirin caminaba distraído por los pasillo del edificio donde trabaja. Llevaba un informa bajo el brazo e iba acompañado por su amigo Harry Potter [N/A: Baba *¬*], rumbo a la salida para ir a almorzar, antes de pasar por la pequeña ventanilla de vidrio, donde se dejaban los informes, que havia terminado hace poco ellos dos junto a la futura esposa del pelirrojo, quien havia pedido un día libre.

En realidad Ron Weasley, hoy si no hubiera estado acompañado toda la mañana por su amigo, se hubieran metido en lugares que no debía. Muchas veces el muchacho se quedaba mirando el infinito [N/A y más allá XDDD], suspirando y murmurando cosas sin sentido. Cuando Harry estuvo revisando el informe, se dio cuanta que en muchas partes estaban escritas frases como: "Fueron encontrada las siguientes pistas en el callejón Sely" o "Más tarde, en Hosmeade, cerca delas 12:31, se encontró fragmentos de varitas desechas por el hechizo Selene Weasley". Su amigo lo miraba por enzima del pergamino, pensado que si enamorado estaría así las 24 horas del día, prefería ser un solterón Mientras tanto Ron continuaba suspira que suspira, pensando en la inmortalidad de un cangrejo.

Al entregar el informe, se aparecieron en el callejo Diagon y se detuvieron al frente de un edificio antigua de color morado y con grandes letras brillantes decía "Dragón de Oro, Almuerzos y el mejor café desde Suecia".

Entraron por una puesta de vidrio, donde un pequeño dragón dorado se tambaleaba cada vez que alguien entraba. El lugar estaba lleno de magos y brujas. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron apenas encontraron un lugar sin preocuparse por la ubicación. 

Este restaurante, a pesar de que hace muy poco fue abierto, era muy popular, alcanzando la concurrencia  del "Caldero Chorreante".

Al momento de sentarse aparecieron un pergamino color lavanda y con letra muy hermosa  estaba escrito  el menú del día flotando ante los clientes. mientras en una pizarra roja se escribía "Mesa 5: Ocupada. Mesera: Clarisa". Una muchacha de cabello corto y azul marino, un vestido ajustado, con mangas hasta más arriba del codo y cuello de tortuga color  morado y con arillas púrpuras que  hacia juego con las votas de piel de dragón con un puntiagudo y alto tacón, se acercó a ellos con un cuadernillo y una pluma de pavo real. De Pronto Ron comenzó a preguntarse como las jóvenes camareras eran capaces de caminar con esas cosas en los pies y repentinamente Harry recordó a Tonks, a quien no veía hace mucho.

La joven mujer, estaba dando clases de Ocultación y disfraz en la academia de Aurores de Noruega.

- Buenas tardes a ambos, mi nombre es Clarisa y los atenderé durante su almuerzo. Díganme, ¿Que se servirán?

- Pues... yo quiero un trozó de cola de dragón...- Comenzó Ron

- Principio, centro o final?

- Centro, con una ensalada de brócoli y un jugo de durazno natural

- Y yo quiero un plato de "Sueño de Fénix" con una cerveza de manteca con alcohol, por favor- Prosiguió Harry, mientras la joven camarera anotaba ambos pedidos. 

Después saco su varita y murmurando unas palabras hizo desaparecer sus apuntes y en la mesa roja de madera aparecieron platos y cubiertos.

- Que disfruten su almuerzo, enseguida en sus platos aparecerán sus pedidos. Cualquier cosa, solo tienen que avisarme- Dijo, antes de caminar hacia una barra donde estaba sentado barios magos y un cocinero cocinaba filetes y otras carnes.

- Muy bien, Ron, tendrás come rápido porque tenemos una reunión a la vuelta-comento Harry .

- Pero tengo derecho a comer con tranquilidad, además voy a casarme luego y no quiero engordar por lo rápido que estoy comiendo, desde ahora quiero disfrutar cada momento de mi vida

- Que cursi estas, creo que soltero estoy mucho mejor

La comida apareció en los platos  pocos minutos después y comieron mientras conversaban de cualquiera cosa.

Cuando estaban terminando, Harry se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Adonde vas?- Preguntó su amigo tomando un poco de su jugo.

-Al baño- Contestó el ojiverde

Cuando regresaba pasándose las manos mojadas por el pelo y desordenándose aun más, choco con una chica que caminaba apresurada con el mismo uniforme de la muchacha que los atendió, llevando una bandeja con un café caliente, el cual se vertió sobre en la oscura camisa del joven, quien soltó un "Ah!" al sentir como se quemaba.

- Lo siento muchísimo, no sabe como lo siento- Dijo la muchacha, con un tono de melancolía y desesperación, mientras sacaba su varita y secaba la camisa de Harry.

El muchacho levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ambarinos ojos atrás de una chasquilla rubia.

- ¿¡Chantal?!-preguntó, estirando su ropa seca.

la joven lo miró y en su rostro se dibujó algo parecido algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- Hola... Lo siento mucho, Harry... Yo

- Creo que deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos as

- ¿Que fue lo que paso aquí?-Un hombre alto, corpulento y con una poblada barba se acercó a ellos con el entrecejo fruncido- Chantal, es la tercera taza en un día...

- Yo lo siento mucho, Señor Filth, usted sabe que yo  soy así siempre

- Creo que esta vez, habrá que contarle a Madame Gladstone

- No, no, por favor...me despedi...

- No hay problema señor, yo iba distraído y tampoco me fije, sólo fue un accidente

- Señor Potter... - Harry se tapo la cicatriz con el pelo, tratando que nadie mas se fijara en ella- perdón, si esta joven le a producido alguna molestia, no crea que todas son así...

- Claro, que ninguna es así, nadie tiene esa sonrisa tan encantadora-Chantal se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

- Señor, no le cobraremos la cuenta, ¿Que numero de mesa es la suya?

- La 5

- Muy bien, y perdone las molestias. Ya hablare contigo, esta bien?-Chantal asintió desganada y el hombre, aparentemente el administrador, camino hacia donde otras jóvenes con el mismo uniforme de camarera, para deshacerse de la cuenta del joven Potter y su amigo.

- Estemmmm... bueno, creo que yo ya me retiro-Chanta abrazó la bandeja plateada que tenia en su poder, mirando el tacón de sus botas, escondiendo (O por loméenos intentando) su sonrojo que empezaba en el mentón y terminaba en las raíces de su cabello- Por cierto, muchas gracias... estoy algo desconcentrada

- No te preocupes... es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por una dama [N/A: Que galán *-*]Harry, a pesar de que la muchacha no lo miraba, no dejaba de mirar su rostro, casi oculto- ¿A que ahora sale hoy del trabajo?

- A las siete, ¿Por?

- ¿Regalame una tarde de tu vida?... paso por ti a las siete y cinco

- ¡¡Chanta!!- Una mujer robusta y regordeta llamó a la joven insistentemente.

- ¡¡Voy!!... ok, estaré esperándote-La chica le sonrió, por fin levantando el rostro y se dio vuelta para ir donde la llamaba- Hasta entonces

- Adiós

Harry volvió a donde un pelirrojo que miraba con curiosidad a su amigo:

- ¿Que fue eso?

- Choque con un ángel

- Y yo soy el cursi... ay Merlín

- ¬_¬ vamos, no nos cobraran

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

20:30 / 20 De noviembre

- Hola, amor- Saludo la castaña con un corto beso que dio a su esposo gustosa, quien recién llegaba a su casa.

- ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto este, abrazando a la su esposa. Ella le respondió el gesto sonriendo.

- Bien y mucho mejor cuando tu estas aqu

Draco le tomo el rostro entre sus pálidos y larguiruchos dedos para besar sus labios con la mayor ternura que pudiese traspasarle en ese momento.

Cuando se separaron, ella le costo abrir sus ojos y cuando lo hizo acompaño a su esposo con  una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo Esta, Mattew?- Preguntó segundos después caminando a la habitación de su hijo

- Muy bien, eso si, creo que extraño a su padre- Comentó- hoy vino Selene, le costo más de la cuenta quedarse dormido, no sé porque le encanta tomarle sus mechones de pelo, a Sel, le costo mucho soltarse.

Draco entro al cuarto, riendo por lo bajo. Tomo a su niño en brazos. Mattew despertó algo degustado, no le gustaba para nada ser interrumpido a la mitad de sus sueños, frunció el seño antes de abrir los ojos y chocar con los ojos de su padre, quien lo miraba contento. El ultimo heredero Malfoy al ver que su padre lo venia a saludar, sonrió y prefirió estar regaloneando con su padre que soñar con animales gorditos, rozados y la nariz achatada.

-Draco, no los despiertes, recién lo pude hacer dormir, en la noche se despertara y no podrá quedarse dormido-Regañó Hermione

- Mione, tu lo puedas tomar cuando quieras, yo sólo tengo este ratito ¬_n

- Muy bien, si despierta a media noche porque tiene sueño, yo no me levantaré, ¿Esta bien?

Y así fue. 

A las 3:50, Mattew soltó un grito, porque ya no podía llorar mas fuertes [N/A. Que exagerada estoy O.o] que despertó a ambos padres:

- Te lo dije... - Murmuró Hermione con voz de sueño 

Draco se levantó negado a cumplir que había acordado con Hermione

Entro al cuarto azul pálido donde su bebé aún lloraba. lo saco de su cuna y se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca de la cuna y comenzó a mecerlo.

- ¿Sabes?... eres igual que regodeón que tu madre- Murmuró, y Mattew poco a poco se fue calmando, pero NO quedándose dormido. El pequeño abrió sus ojos y suspirando entrecortadamente. 

Draco quito sus ultimas lagrimas como muchas veces antes hacia lo mismo con la madre del pequeño.

- A pesar de lo que muchos piensan, Mattew yo tu te pareces mucho a tu madre, y creo que tu carácter se parecerá mucho al de ella, y eso me gusta me entusiasma-suspiró- No sabes cuanto me alegra que al final nuestras rencillas quedaran muy, muy atrás Mattew, porque sin ti, nosotros no sabríamos que hacer

EL bebé alzo una mano y toco el rostro de su padre con sus pequeñas manitos. Draco disfruto el contacto, mientras que por su cerebro pasaba un montón de imágenes de cuando beso sorpresivamente a Hermione en la biblioteca ates que pudiera contestarle algo desagradable, como había escuchado casa conejo de Catrynna para acercarse a ella, como ayudo a Potter a donde le unas cuantas pistas para descubrir el escondite d3 Voldemort y de pronto miro a su pequeño preocupado. Será posible, Mattew, que algún día tu te enfrentes a tantas cosas como tu madre y yo.

Beso a su hijo en la frente y comenzó a mecerlo otra vez

- No sabes cuanto significas para mi, Pequeño Mattew, algún día cuando ya estés mucho mas grandecito te contare cada uno de las estupideces que hice para acercarme a tu madre [N/A: Y valla que le contara de todo... esperen hasta los 4 años = O P ]

Mattew sonrió, y quiso ser grande para escuchar la voz de su padre como ahora lo hacia. Sonrió un memento antes de quedarse dormido escuchando lo que su padre contaba.

Draco, miro que el pequeño ya estaba dormido y lo dejo en su cuna sonriendo contento. Ya tenia buena comunicación con su hijo y eso que solo tenia una semana de haber nacido

- Si que soy un buen padre ; o )

Se volvió a dormir después de mirar a su esposa quien dormía abrazando la almohada, beso su mejilla izquierda y por fin se durmió abrazado a ella sin darse cuata que en 2 horas más ya empezaría un nuevo día.

*******Este capi se acabo********

Que hermosa la escena Final!!!!. Es lo mejor en todo el fic =D

Espero que me lean pronto en este o en el otro fic

Cariños y besos

Si tiene compu ahí me leen ;)

Poly Morgana R

Vampirito P.M.R


	6. Cap VI

Si estoy viva, y aquí estoy actualizado como siempre de forma retrasada v,v

Pero Ahí les va!!!! ;)

------

La Locura De Ser Padres 

Poly Morgana R

**Capitulo 6:**

**----**

11:12/ 01 de Diciembre [Día 29- Semana 5]

La Mansión Malfoy, era una herencia de parte de Lucius Malfoy a su hijo el día de su compromiso. Era un tradición desde muchos años (e incluso siglos) donde el ultimo con el apellido heredaba a su hijo mayo la gran mansión, casi castillo. Constaba con casi 3 pisos, con más 30 habitaciones donde cada una constaba con todo tipo de comodidades. Tenia casi 300 estarías donde había cancha de Quidditch, lago, mazmorras, entre otras cosa.

Cuando Hermione llego por primera vez a la casa, después de la luna de miel, quedan con los ojos casi desorbitados. Siempre ella soñó con vivir en un castillo, cuando jugaba a ser princesa, pero esto eran otras dimensiones. Le costo casi un año  en acostumbrar a tomar el camino correcto para llegar a cada parte, y eso que aun no conocía muchas partes de esa gran casona.

Ahora, la joven madre estaba en la biblioteca, su estancia preferida, donde habían millonada de libros y cuadros de los diferentes herederos la mansión. Caminaba por el pasillo donde estaba todos los cuadros. 

- Muy pocas mujeres- Murmuro

- Claro que, muchachita, siempre nuestro primer heredero es un hombre, la mujeres no son muy recurrentes- le contestó un cuadro que estaba  en la parte baja. Un pálido hombre, barbudo y de brillante ojos negros

- No le hagas caso, cariño, estúpidas habladurías machistas, lo que pasa es que durante muchos años heredaban las casa los hijos HOMBRES mayores, pero mi quería padre, el que esta mas arriba, Edwars Malfoy, me heredo la casa- Argumentó una señora de largos cabellos rubios platinados, pómulos altos y muy maquillada

- No le des información confidencial a una impura, Agustina, por amor a Merlín- Un cuadro donde estaba pintado un hombre de ancho bigote negro que estaba ubicado al lado del de Agustina Malfoy miro a Hermione con recelo

- No seas mal educado Tobago, es una muchacha muy bien educada y digna de poseer nuestro apellido

- Lo siento, Madame Agustina, pero porque conserva el apellido Malfoy, si tengo entendido que se caso y tuvo siete hijas- Interrumpió Hermione

- Porque sigo siendo Malfoy a pesar de que digan que tenemos que poseer el apellido de mi esposo -Suspiró- Yo siempre di mi apellido de soltera y con mucho orgullo

- Esa es mi madre- Una joven de largo cabello colorin y despampánate ojos grises aplaudió desde su cuadro

-Calla, mujer, y tu jovencita, no deberías estar cuidado a tu hijo- Lucius Malfoy, le hablo desde su posición al inicio del pasillo

- Si, señor Malfoy, pero el pequeño Mattew esta con su padre

- Les llego mi regalo y la carta

- Si, a Mattew le gusto mucho la mantita y creo que le gustaría mucho ver nuevamente. Fue ase mucho que lo vino a ver

- Ese niño es divino, cuando lo traerás para verlo?- pregunto la muchacha colorina

- Luego, Margot, no te preocupes- Dijo Hermione, sonriendo- Que tengan un buen día, familia Malfoy

- Adiós, querida- Se despido Agustina Malfoy, mientras los otros cuadros le despedían con la mano

- Nunca vamos a ningún lado, como quieres que tengamos un buen día?

Hermione camino por el pasillo que conectaba la biblioteca con su alcoba. Un pasillo amplio, alfombrado y de murallas de color amarillo claro.

Cuando entro se encontró con Draco durmiendo con Mattew, quien jugaba con los dedos de su padre agitando sus piernas. La chica se acercó y se sentó en la cama, al lado de su hijo, pisándole una mano  por la frete y su encrespado cabello y luego besar su nariz. Miro a su esposo y se fijo que eran muy, muy parecidos. Sonrió contenta y beso tiernamente sus labio despertándolo.

- No te piensas levantar... - Dijo Hermione 

- Buenos Días, cielo... - Contestó Draco bostezando

- Hola- Hermione sonrió y tomó Mattew en brazos quien estaba mirado  el techo de la habitación- Amor, levántate ahora mientras yo cambio a Mattew para ir al medico

- Aja... ya me baño

Draco se levantó y caminó hasta el baño de su dormitorio, mientras Hermione salía a la habitación de su hijo.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Chantal Rosseth, estaba sentada en una banca de la plaza, leyendo una revista semanal y tomando helado de frutilla. No hubiera llamado tanto la atendió si estuviera tomando helado en otras circunstancias, no mientras comenzaba a nevar. Tampoco si vistiera algo más tradicional y no un traje de cuero verde azulado, de magas largas y con cierre que iniciaba su recorrido en el abdomen y terminaba en el ancho cuello del traje, acompañado por unas botas color gris pálido de taco intermedio. Su cabello estaba amarrado en dos moños, uno a cada lado, como pequeños tomates. La chica miraba distraída el blanco paisaje del lugar, saboreando su helado.

Si, era extravagante, lo sabia y le encantaba. 

Chantal Rosseth, era sueca, de padres franceses y abuelos ingleses. Un enredo sin contar su ascendencia, donde habían polacos, españoles, cubanos y japoneses. 

Desde muy pequeña sufrió la inestabilidad de territorio por la profesión de sus padres quienes vivían de aquí para allá. Sabia hablar 4 idiomas y no tenia muchos amigos, cada vez que lograba encajar en el lugar  donde estaban, sus padres anunciaban un próximo viaje. Por eso mismo era demasiado inquieta y despistada. 

Cuando supo que era una bruja sus padres la enviaron a Bouxbatons [N/A: no sé como se escribe] donde se sintió por primera vez como en casa, por ello quiso quedarse en Francia a vivir para siempre, pero no pudo.  Sus impulsos inestables la incitaron para seguir viajando. 

Así llego a Inglaterra donde estaba estudiando canto en una academia muggle y cantaba por la noche en un bar. Medicina mágica por las tardes en el Ministerio de Magia y era camarera en "El Dragón De Oro". Vivía en una casa pequeña, desordenada y sola. Su inquietud iba descendiendo de apoco, más ahora que había conocido a alguien muy especial para ella: Harry Potter.

Desde que nació había escuchado hablar de el como "El salvador del mundo", pero nunca le llamo la atención,  creía que para un chica de casi su misma edad, debía ser muy incomodo ser tan conocido. Cuando choco con el  hace ya casi dos semanas creyó que no era quien ella pensaba, pero al ver esa inconfundible cicatriz que muchas veces creyó tonta, supo quien era y nunca pensó que se sentiría tan atraída por el ojiverde.

En realidad no sabia que sentía, nunca se había enamorado a sus 20 años, sólo había sentido atracciones infantiles y sus novios no duraban más de 3 semanas, pero por primera vez sentía esas punzadas en el estomago que de tanto hablaban sus amigas en el colegio y como era contar cada horas, minutos y segundos que faltaba para llegar a verlo.

Raspo en fondo del bazo de platico donde tenia su helado decepcionada de que no tuviera más. Lo dejo de lado y vio su reloj  con pesadumbre. En 0 horas con 1 minuto y 2 segundos, vería a Harry, ya había esperado demasiado, y eso le molestaba al tope

-¿Te hice esperar?-Pregunto una varonil voz detrás de ella haciendo que saltara por el susto. Chantal se giró y vio a Harry Potter con un vaso de helado de chocolate, sonriéndole cálidamente como siempre.

- No, recién llegue, pensé que yo era la atrasada- Contestó con indiferencia la muchacha, fingiendo despreocupación.- Es más, pensaba dejarte plantado...

*************

La familia Malfoy caminaba por los blancos pasillo del Hospital San Mungo. Hoy Mattew debía ir a un chequeo medico y su primera vacuna de su vida.

Hermione lo llevaba en brazos, mientras Draco cargaba un bolso con la básico que necesitaba su hijo en casos de emergencia. 

Mattew cabeceaba, queriendo dormir, mas cada vez que lo intentaba su madre los despertaba con una palmadita en el espalda. No lo entendía, cada noche le pedían que durmiese y cuando él quería dormir, no le dejaba.

Entraron en una habitación pequeña, pero acogedora. De paredes pintadas de blanco, con dibujos infantiles y pequeñas huellas de mano de niño de muchos colores.

- Señores Malfoy, los esperaba...- Un alto hombre, los recibo con una sonrisa encantadora que relucía ante su tez morena- Adelante...

- Gracias, como esta?, Señor Magnus- Saludó Hermione devolviéndole la  sonrisa gustoso

- Muy bien, y ve que usted esta tan linda como siempre...

- No podemos sentar , no?- Interrumpió Draco algo molesto por el comentario de aquel hombre

- Claro- Los tres se sentaron frente a él, quien anotaba algo en una tarjeta alargada y la hacia desaparecer con su varita.- Muy bien, cómo esta el pequeñito?

- Muy bien, sólo que a estado con mucho hipo- Contesto Hermione  mirando a Mattew que tiraba uno de sus cabellos

- Eso es normal, no te preocupes, eso si recuerda acostarlo de lado  por si acaso- Dijo el Medimago poniéndose de pie- Bien, ponlo en la camilla 

Hermione se puso de pie y pasó a Mattew donde le indico el sanador y le quitaba el enterito. Mattew miro algo asustado al hombre con delantal blanco se le acercaba. Miró a su madre que lo miraba sonriéndole tranquila junto a su papá.  Frunció el seño y soltó un par de gemidos molestos.

- Tranquilo, caballerito, ya falta poquito...-Dijo el medimago, mientras tocaba las costillas. 

El hombre comenzó chispear los dedos para asegurarse que los reflejos del niño estuvieran bien. Mattew seguía los dedos con la mirada de prisa

- Muy bien, este muchachito- Dijo el doctor sacando su fonendoscopio muggle- Hermione ve aquí, tómalo boca abajo

Hermione tomó a su hijo y lo acomodo en sus brazos boca abajo. 

El sanador pasó el instrumento por la espalda del niño comprobando que n tenia ningún enfermedad cardiorrespiratoria.

- Perfecto, esta todo bien- Sentenció el hombre cambiando a una gran cómoda turquesa  para guardar su fonendoscopio y sacar una poción con instrumento pequeño con una manguera en un extremo y un propulsor al otro. En el extremo de la manguera había un Pegaso con una pequeña aguja que serviría para vacunar al pequeño Malfoy. 

Hermione afirmó a Mattew muy nerviosa mientras el sanador preparaba todo.  Se acercó  y  en el hombreo derecho del pequeño con un poco de alcohol, limpio a zona antes de pinchar.

 Cuando vacuno a Mattew este soltó un estruendoso llanto. El Sanador quito el instrumento cuando ya estuvo vertía toda la poción. 

- Ya pequeñín... estamos listos...

Hermione meció a su hijo que no dejaba de llorar por el susto, murmurándole palabras tiernas en el oído para que dejara de llorar.

Draco lo  miraba angustiadísimo y estuvo a punto de latear el sanador, pero se controlo cuando sintió la respiración pesada después del llanto viniendo de parte de su hijo. Camino hasta donde estaba él le hecho el pelo de la frente hacia tras para después besársela con ternura.

La joven madre, volvió a vestir a su hijo y le seco las lagrimas. 

Mattew la miro y estiro sus brazo para que o volviese a tomar. Él ya no quería  despegarse de su madre nunca mas [N/A: que tierno ¡_¡, chicas lo siento por poner en estas situaciones a 

Mattew pero así es la vida u.u]

- Cuanto tiempo tiene ya el niño?

- 5 semanas- contestó Draco

- Ya va a cumplir su primer mes entonces... bien- El medimago hizo a aparecer la tarjeta donde escribía cuando llegaron- Hermione, el hipo del pequeño sólo se deba a que esta tomando más leche de lo normal para su edad, al horario que te dio Escolástica, le aumentas una ahora y media y lo dejas despierto para que en la noche pueda dormir más a gusto en las noches. El peso y la estura esta bien, por lo que creo que estas tomando tus vitaminas como corresponde. -El sanador se puso de pie y los acompañó a la salida de la pequeña habitación

- No tengo tomar nada más entonces?-Preguntó la muchacha, tomando la mano de su esposo para irse a casa

Hermione se despidió del medimago con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. Draco hizo lo mismo y caminaron hasta la chimenea que los llevaría a su hogar.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

La madriguera ya no era la misma madriguera de hace años. Estaba muchas más bonita, arreglada y ordenada. El día de hoy seria un día muy especial. La familia se reunía como cada sábado a almorzar, por lo que el revuelo y el sonido de los platos y servicios al chocar se escuchaba entre el sonido de las voces y carcajadas.

Bill, había viajado y ahora trabajaba como contador de los ingresos e los "Sortilegios Weasley". Aun no se casa (Ni tenia la más mínima intención de hacerlo), lo que producía la preocupación  y largas charlas de parte de la señora Weasley.

Charlie, Seguía trabajando en Rumania con sus adorados dragones, sin embargo ahora estaba en casa, regaloneando con su madres para pasar juntos la navidad y el año nuevo. Tampoco estaba casado pero si tenia una... novia?... si eso creía que era, pero no quería tener nada serio y menos con alguien como ella [N/A: Dulce el muchacho ^^U] 

Fred y George, era MILLONARISO. Pues si, con mayúsculas y todo, los "Sortilegios Weasley" eran lo mas vendido en el callejón Diagon y Hosmeage donde atendía Ginny. Tampoco tenían novia y según ellos, nunca solo tenían "Amiguitas" y jamás algo mas serio.

Ginny, estaba estudiando relaciones exteriores en una universidad muggle para luego trabajar n el misterio de magia. La muchacha era novia de un francés que estudiaba con ella, el problema era que el era un muggle que le tenia miedo a la magia.

- Muy bien, muchachos, alguien sabe que es lo tan importante que tienen que decirnos Ron cuando llegue- Preguntó la señor Weasley sirviendo un poco más de filete en el palto de su esposo

- Mamá no sea curiosa...-Alegó Charlie limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de genero.

- Yo ya no se, esta casa necesita vida y niños pequeños- Todos soltaron un fingido tosido y miraron a cualquier parte- Pero como tengo hijos irresponsables...

- Mamá!- Regañaron todos en coro

El señor Weasley iba decir algo pero el sonido de la chimenea, anunciaba que a quien esperaban había llegado

- Buenas Tardes, Familia- Ron entro a al comedor con su novia tomada de la mano

- Cariños, te esperábamos-  Molly se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su hijo- Querida Selene, que bueno que vienes, estas muy linda, cariño

- Gracias -Contestó Selene, sonriéndole a todos que se ponían de pie para saludarlos

- Valla Selene, si estas muy guapa- Comentó Fred mirándola de arriba a bajo- De verdad hermanito que de verdad te envidio

- Cállate, Fred- Regañó su padres [N/A: Como que habla... XD]

Selene lo miro algo nervioso y vio como Ron contaba hasta 2000 para tranquilizarse.

- Bien, que era lo que nos iban a decir....- Dijo Ginny intntando calmar lo ánimos

- Déjalos que se sienten y coman un poco...

- No, de verdad  creo que preferiría decir ya- Dijo Selene mirando a Ron y aprisionando más su mano

Todos quedaron en silencio. Los grillos se hacia presentes y todos miraba a la sonriente pareja

- Papá, Mamá, Hermanos...- Comenzó Ron, apartando su vista de la de Selene- No vamos a cazar

Todos se quedaron aun más en silencio y podría haberse escuchado el zumbido de una mosca. Era un silesio de ultra tumba.

Luego todo paso muy rápido: George estornudo; Bill botó el servicio; Charlie trago saliva; Ginny se desprendió el aire contenido; el Señor Weasley se atoro; Fred soltó toda la cerveza de manteca había tenido retenida en la boca, mojando a George y la Señora Weasley se desmayo.

Todos se acercaron a ella abanicándola con las manos. Ni Selene ni Ron se había sentido tan culpables de algo jamás.

La madre de los chicos comenzó a despertar de apoco

- Que paso?- Preguntó asustada

- Cariño, te has desmayado- Dijo su esposo. La mujer busco la mirada su hijo Ron.

- Ron, hijo... ¡Hombre te felicito!, por fin alguien asienta cabeza en esta familia.

Ron se acercó para abrazarla con mucho cariño y la ayudo a levantarse después

- Fred, el pequeño Ronny se casara...

- A crecido tan rápido, querido George

- Esperemos que no se case apurado, tu sabes...-Fred imtio la posición de los brazos al mecer un bebeh mientras Ron pasa por 100 degradaciones de rojo.

Cada chico empezó a abrazar a su hermano y a Selene, mientras Molly comenzaba a llorar emocionada.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

23:20/ 01 de Diciembre [Día 29- Semana 5]

- Es un angelito...

- Es nuestro Angelito

Draco y Hermione estaba observando como dormido su hijo. Acostaditos de lado y agarrando inconscientemente a su conejo negro.

La padres abandonaron la habitación cerrado la puerta de la habitación detrás de ellos. Caminaron abrazados por el pasillo que los conducía a su habitación.

- Te amo- Murmuró de repente, Hermione deteniéndose en el camino. Draco se detuvo junto a ella y se coloco al frente  de ella.

- Yo también te amo- El joven Malfoy le acaricio el rostro con amor y se acercó de apoco para besarla. disfrutó de cada rincón del a boca de esposa mientras apegaba su cuerpo al de ella que acariciaba su cuello.

Cuando se alejaron, terminando el besos con cortitos "Piquitos". Draco sonrió de medio lado  y le susurró en el oído.

- Por que no me acompañas a mi habitación, Granger?- Dijo Draco, recordando como hace ocho años el la citaba a su alcoba mientras recorrían los pasillos por ser prefectos.

- Malfoy, sabes que pasaría si nos pillaran?- Siguió el juego Hermione

- Entonces te secuestró...- Malfoy la tomo en brazos mientras ella alegaba para que la bajara- Hace mucho que no me besabas así y no perdere la oportunidad de estar contigo asiendo otras cosas =9

- ¡Draco! ^o^, que esta diciendo...

Entraron a la habitación y el la poso en la cama con una mirada juguetona danzándole en la cara. La volvió a besar con ardor, mientras la abrazaba por los costados y ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas.

¡BUUUAAAAAAA!

Cuando comenzaron a desvestirse, sintieron llorar a su Mattew con desesperación.

Hermione se hecho hacia atrás y Draco, se quito de encima de ella para que fuera a ver a Mattew.

El ex-Slytherin la vio irse con desgano y se acomodo el cierre del pantalones y volviéndose a abrochar la camisa

- ¡Draco, ven rápido!

Draco llego en dos tiempos a donde estaba su esposa con el pelo desordenado en sostén y con su pantalón acomodados por cualquier parte. Tenia a Mattew en brazos y el pequeñín lloraba mucho.

- Amor, el niño tiene un poco de reflujo... supongo que es habitual en un recién nacido pero podrías ver en la cajita de pociones medica una que diga reflujo y se la preparas en al biberón que esta en la cocina, por favor

Draco busco en la cómoda lo que su esposa le decía y en la cajita de madera encontró una brillante botella azul cielo con un contenido transparente.

Camino hasta la cocina y en una biberón chiquito trasparente vertió la poción con un poco de agua y dos cuchara de azúcar como lo indicaba la fina y delgada letra de Severus Snape.

Se la llevo a Hermione quien había logrado que Mattew se calmara y lo mudaba ya mas relajada.

- Aquí esta, cielo- Draco le tendió la mamadera

- Gracias-Hermione tomó a su hijo después de abrocharle bien su pijama le dio la poción. Mattew la tomo de prisa pero con un rictus de asco en el rostro.

Cuando termino, el pequeño hipo fuerte y boto un poco de poción.

Hermione miro asustada a Draco quien le devolvió la mirada de igual forma. Mattew comenzó a llorar otra vez, muy asustado.

Hermione tenia instinto de madre y ese instinto no le predecía nada bueno.

--------------------------------

Nota de la Autora que le parte el alma

Pensar que Mattew esta nefermo v.v:

-------------------------------

Oooooh! O.o niñ@s!, Nuestros Mattew se enfermo!!!

Pero tranquilas que no se morirá porque si se muere el protagonista, se acaba la historia y esta tiene mucha cuerda!!!!

Esos si, no le niego que le pasara algo... feo

Que les pareció la historia de Chantal, a mi me dio risa mientras la escribir,  es algo distinta para Harry, por eso creo que causara risa en cada cita que tengan.

~+]Reviews[+~

**Mellizas_Malfoy: **Holiz niña:Draco es el mejor padre del mundo! XDD, jejeje. A mi también me gustan tus fic y disfruto mucho con saber que a ti también. Besos.

**Luna_Wood:** Hola amigocha:Yo ni por si acaso le aceptaría a mi marido que tuviéramos 12 HIJOS O_o y con esos nombres –suspiro- en fin v.v, espero que mi esposo no pase por esos lapsas. Para mí también el 2 es un numero perfecto =) y pues si falta mucho para los cuatro años, pero ya tranquila que lo acortare un tanto, jejeje, pero te aseguro que vale la pena esperar. Besitos mi niña y nos leemos por MSN.

**Lily4ever: **Hola loquita: No seas mala, eso le pasa a Draco por lo hacerle caso a su esposa ^-^. Muchas gracias por la ayuda, cuialquier cosa te aviso. Besos y cuídate niña.

**Hermione de Malfoy: **Hola guapa, Que bueno que te halla gustado el cap ^-^. A Blaise  le perdonas todo al igual que Draco, así no se vale, los muchachos se va a sublevar XDDD. Muajajaja, ya verán lo que les prepara a estos lectores míos O)=) con todos esos problemillas, por eso este fic se llama la Locura De Ser Padres. Porque después de todo si eres padre primerizo, jejeje.

Lo de Selene... pues e verdad no me lo había preguntado o.o, solo me la he imagina casa, pero nadas más o.ó. Mi niña, la falta de ortografía todos la tenemos XDD. Si quieres otro avatar me lo pides. BEZosss.

**J@ina: **Hola niña loca ^^: Como ya te has dado cuenta, me mandaste 2 rev XDD. Siii!, a mi tambien me encanta esa escena =), creo que es una de las mas tiernas que he escrito n el fic ^.~ y pos niña, me siento muy contenta de que te  gusten tus fic, porque a mi me encanta ;). Besitos y nos leemos lugitop.

**Gata2242: **Hola Muchacha: Que weno que te halla gustado el cap ;) y pues, fíjate que yo tengo un amiga (¬¬ kaco loca) que le quiere poner Calixta, Escolástica o Erasmo a sus hijos v.v... para que te hagas la idea de que hay gente que le gustan nombres... extravagantes? O.o. Besitos y nos leemos luego ;).

**Diana-Malfoy: **Hola Chiquilina: Sorry, pero me demore su resto en actualizar, lo chento v.v. Cuida a tu almohada!!

**Lucifer: **Yo actualizaremos ese fic, tranquilas muchachas

Ya mis leectores, nos leemos protitos

Besos!

•°¤*(¯`°•Poly•°´¯)*¤°•


	7. Cap VII

Poly: ¡¡Todos estos personajes son míos, pero como yo soy muy buena gente se los pase a Rowling para que ganara un poco de dinero, pero ella ahora no me los quiere de volver - !!

Fred: ¡¡George, el dulce para decir la verdad esta malo!!... esta no para de decir mentiras

**La Locura De Ser Padres**

**Cap**** 7**

Mattew lloraba a chorros; se sentía mal, no le gustaba sentirse así, se sentía feo y para su corta edad estaba convencido que no debería sentir eso v.v.

Por entre las gruesas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos vio a su padre en un escritorio escribiendo apresurado.

- Creo que Severus nos podría ayudar... - murmuró a Hermione.

- Snape... ¿Y en que nos podría ayudar?

- Ya vengo

El chico camino hasta la lechucearía de la gran mansión entre los murmullos preocupados de los cuadros, para buscar a su lechuza más rápida y mandarle esa carta a su ex-profesor de Pociones.

Pues, si, Severus Snape en su juventud estudio Medimagia, hasta que le agregaron en 3°año el ramo "Relaciones Publicas"... que, por la razón que ya todos conocemos, reprobó con nota 0.99.

El chico, tomo a Hayras un lechuza negra que tenia desde 5° año, cuando su padre se la habia regalado para su cumpleaños. Era la lechuza más rápida que tenia, era capaz de llegar con un mensaje en media hora y era preciso que justo ahora sus dotes fueran mostrados. Amarro la desordenada nota en su pata izquierda y el animal alzó las alas y comenzó su camino hasta el castillo Hogwarts.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Severus intentaba dormir. Giraba y giraba en la cama.

Es que no podía ser, precisamente esa noche, después de tener que revisar 10 mil exámenes finales, encontraba su cama chica, dura e incomoda.

Además que el viejo loco de su jefe lo había molestado 5 veces intentando hacer una poción que sabía que no le resultaría y justo hoy todas las alimañas del bosque prohibido imitan TODO los sonidos posibles como si estuvieran en época de apareamiento.

En fin, todo parecia un complot para que el pobre Severus no pudiera dormir (N/A: que mala soy, no?)

Sin embargo, hace ya 2 minutos ya había logrado desconectar su mente de todo pensamiento y en cualquier momento viajaría al mundo de los sueños. Comenzaba a respirar pesado y relajar su cuerpo, cuando...

toc, toc, toc

- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!- Severus se quito las 100 mantas que tenia encima para quitarse el frío, se paró en un tiempo y se propuso en golpear a la cosa o persona que estuviera al otro lado de la ventana, pero controlo todo instinto asesino al encontrarse con la lechuza de Draco y el sueño que sentía desapareció leyó la nota.

Suspiró y se puso su capa de noche antes de entrar a la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu en la mano y murmurar "Mansión Malfoy" dejando en el suelo la nota de Draco:

"Socorro, Mattew se muere!!!

Ayuda ¡¡

P.D: Si no vienes olvida el puesto de padrino"

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Hermione lloraría junto con Mattew si el niño no dejaba de llorar. Que impotente se sentía 

Draco parecía león enjaulado dando vueltas en la habitación; y no se tranquilizo hasta que escucho un abrirse la puerta y dejar paso a Darren quien parecía muy agitado:

- Amo, el señor Snape ha llegado, dice que usted o necesitaba con mucha urgencia

- Gracias Merlín, Hermione a llegado nuestro salvador. Camina, amor...

- ¿Pero porque Snape?

- No hay tiempo... luego te explicare, usted camine

Si, Hermione estallaría, ahora si que no entendía nada X(.

Tenía claro que su esposo le gustaba el misterio. También sabía que para Draco, Snape era su admiración, y que para él, el profesor de pociones era su salvador pero ¿qué Snape supiera como hacer callar a Mattew?. Talvez su antiguo profesor de pociones tenia cierto carisma especial con lo niños que nada más el y Draco conocían. De pronto se imagino a Severus en un jardín de niños, sentado al frente de niños de unos 3 años, cantando canciones sobre un conejo que soñaba con una zanahoria o un oso que viajaba de nube a nube.

- Mucha imaginación, Herm, mucha imaginación- murmuró para si metiendo a su bebé

Caminaron por el pasillo que los haría llegar a la sala, Mattew sollozaba cansado de llorar, pegado al pecho de su madre, mirando el extraño chupón que tenia su padre en el cuello y preguntándose quien se lo habría hecho.

Llegaron y se encontraron con un Severus con ojeras y con una cara de poco amigo apunto de caerse de sueño

- Severus, que bueno que llegaste )- saludó Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Creí que si no llegabas moriría de la angustia - Continuó el rubio y se acercó a su ex-profesor para darle un abrazo que, por la cara que puso Severus, no tenía ni la menor intención de devolver. Definitivamente tenia mucho como para cosas sentimentales o para andar con rodeos, definitivamente estaba muy enojado y era algo, que al parecer, se notaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... créeme que si no es algo de extremada urgencia te golpearé - Severus miró con cierta dosis de odio a Draco. El hombre se giró hacia Hermione, a quien vio con Mattew en brazo. El pequeñín definitivamente estaba enfermo. Estaba ojeroso y pálido.- ¿Cómo estas, Hermione?... supongo que mucho mejor que tu hijo

- Buenas Noches, Severus - Contestó la chica. Miró a Draco y dijo:-¿Por qué llamaste a Severus, Draco?

- Ah, pues veras, Severus quería ser medimago y como hizo unos años de Medicina mágica, nos podría explicar que es lo que tiene Mattew, no?

- Claro... eso creo... - el moreno se acercó a él. Hermione lo despegó un poco de su pecho. Severus lo se sonrojo repentinamente y despego su vista de la joven madre.- Creo, Hermione que podrías vestirte antes de recibir visitas...

Hermione se sonrojó hasta las raíces del pelo y Draco se comenzó a reír compulsivamente por la cara que había puesto su esposa. Sin decir nada le entrego a Mattew a su esposo sin antes pegarle un manotón en el brazo por irrespetuoso, y camino hasta su recamara para colocarse algo encima de su sostén negro.

Severus se acercó a Mattew otra vez y de la pálida frente del niño quitó los rubios cabellos que caían en su frente:

- Tiene fiebre, mmm... dime Draco, ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?

- Vómitos, creo que Hermione dijo algo así como... ¿reflojo?... no, reflujo... eso... Cumplirá un mes luego, hoy le colocaron su primera vacuna y...

- ¡Eres un tonto!- Exclamó de pronto el maestro de pociones

- Y ahora que?! OoU

- Si fueras más cuidadoso de lo que eres te hubieses dado el tiempo leer el libro que te regalé cuando me contaste que serías padre, te hubieses dado cuanta de que cuando a un niño le colocan una vacuna, tiene vómitos y fiebre porque su organismo no esta acostumbrado... ¡Ineeeepto! . 

- Pero yo se lo pase a Hermione, ella debería haberlo leído

- Yo te lo regale a TI para que TU lo leyes - Severus de verdad estaba molesto - Me despertaste cuando por fin me había quedado dormido, eres un desconsiderado!

- Anda, Severus, que tampoco es para tanto ...

- Me arruinaste la vida ¡¡, maldito crío, ahora aparte de amargado, grasiento y nariz de cóndor, tendré ojeras, muchas ojeras, ojeras enormes. ¿No entiendes?... ahora tendré mas hambre y engordare y alguien de mi edad tiene que cuidarse... me arruinaste la vida... todo ya ha acabado u.u

- Severus, vete a dormir - Dijo Draco calmadamente - y por favor, no te ahogues es un vaso de agua, ¿sí?

- ya te voy a venir a despertar o te vendré a interrumpir en algún momento intimo

- Eres muy exagerado

- Y tu un desconsiderado - Severus se dio media vuelta y murmurando un suave "buenas noches" desapareció con un "plop"

- Tiene que dormir con urgencia, cierto bebé?- Draco miró a su hijo que dormía tranquilo en su regazo. Draco sonrió y besó su cabeza: para ti soy el mejor, no?

Otro plop se escuchó.

Era Severus nuevamente:

- Se me olvidaba, que no coma nada, de seguro será suficiente y el pequeño volverá a tragar como desesperado mañana- Dijo mientras desaparecía.

El rubio asintió y subió a la recamara de niño para acostarlo en su cuna y luego ir ha dormir por fin con su esposa que, de seguro, aun seguía sonrojada.

Draco, volvió a retorcerse de la risa.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

9:35- 1 de Diciembre

Ok, recapitulemos las cosa importantes: Snape pudo dormir solo dos horas y desde entonces esta de un humor de perros; Mattew se recupero y es un hermoso y tierno bebé una vez más; Hermione es feliz porque ya no tiene dolores post parto; los elfos tiene mucho trabajo porque el heredero Malfoy muy pronto cumplirá un mes y su padre quiere hacer una fiesta majestuosa por lo cual había discutido con su esposa, porque esta creía que no se deberías hacer una fiesta tan grande si el pequeño solo tenia pocos días de vida, pero el chico gano la discusión diciendo que seria una buen excusa como para que la familia se reuniera . Ah, si... Crookshak volvió después de una desaparición momentánea N/A: lo que pasa es que no quiero admitir que se había olvidado escribir de él, jeje U.

Ahora Hermione estaba vistiendo a Mattew porque por primera vez saldrían de paseo por el Centro Comercial. El niño estaba vestido de rojo y pato adornaba el pecho el enterito. La chica lo tomó con cuidado y bajo las escaleras con el y un bolso con todo lo necesario.

Abrió la puerta y de un momento a otro quiso devolverse a su casa, tenia miedo de que a Mattew le pasara algo o que ella no pudiera protegerlo, pero la garra Gryffindor la animo para seguir adelante con su plan.

Subió al auto y dejo a Mattew en un moisés de genero que le había mandado su primo de Italia cuando se entero luego acomodo el bolso de Mattew, su cartera, sus peluches y la infinidad de cosas que tenia para que cualquier emergencia. En realidad parecía árbol de navidad con tanta cosa encima .

Se subió al auto y después de mirar que su pequeño hijo estuviera bien, puso el automóvil marcha y comenzó su travesía; su primera travesía con su pequeño Mattew.

Blaise Zabini cerro los ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza en la silla de su escritorio, intentando concentrase en su informe y no pensar en su vida amorosa ni un minutos mas.

Las imágenes de lo que había sucedido anoche lo torturaba y por mas que quisiera no podía quietárselas de la mente

-Flash Back-

Había llegado a su departamento hace poco minutos y se encontró con su chica sentada el sillón de cuero durmiendo con "El Profeta" sobre su pecho, pues de seguro se a de haber quedado dormida mientras leía. Ese día no trabajaba en el criador de caballos y pegasos donde trabajaba. Se acercó sigilosamente, después de haber cerrado con cuidado la puerta, para luego sentarse a su lado y observar lo tranquila y angelical que se veía. Acercó una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro e intentar despertarla

- Catrynna- Murmuro- Catrynna, despierta

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos y enfoco la mirada para ver a quien tenia enfrente. Cuando vio a su novio a su lado sonrió gustosa, mientras se inclinaba.

- Blaise, llegaste temprano hoy

- Si, hoy no tuvimos mucho trabajo con Draco, a si que el jefe nos dejo venirnos antes

- Entonces supongo que no debe estar cansadito... no? cielo- La chica se abrazo coqueta a su pecho

- Pues no, no estoy cansado pero tengo hambre- Contestó al juego que le ofrecía su chica, acercándose a su boca

- A si, y de que?

- De esto- Blaise la tomó de la cara y la beso, primero despacio y luego el beso de volcó en un beso lleno de pasión.

Sin embargo, algo perturbaba su mente, algo que lo tenia incomodo desde hace días, algo que tenia que hablar con Catrynna antes de que pasara algo.

- Catrynna... -Murmuró cortando el beso - tengo que hablar contigo

- Ahora?

- Si, ahora

La chica se alejó algo molesta por la interrupción, según ella, innecesaria.

- Catrynna, a ti te gusta que yo sea directo, por eso la pregunta que te haré ira directo al grano con lo que te quiero decir, porque no me serviría de nada andar con rodeos, al fin y al cabo te aburriría y no sacaría nada, no podría decirte esto tan importante que te quiero decir y que es preciso que escuche con atención y sin escuchar antes rodeos, ya que...

- Blaise... dime que pasa?- Preguntó la chica ya enferma de los nervios

- Esta bien, Catrynna, a ti te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- Por fin dijo el chico, para poder hacer pasar a un silesio pesado e incomodo.

Catrynna se puso de pie algo conmocionada con lo que había dicho Blaise. Era verdad que tenia una relación muy formal a pesar que ambos no querían casarse, pero ¿Tener Hijos?, ya era algo complicado. Sabia que Blaise desde siempre había querido tener hijos y que incluso habían hablado ese tema hace como 1 año, tomando el acuerdo de que más adelantes volverían hablar del tema y tomarían la decisión que ha ambos le pareciera mejor. Así siguió viviendo y no pensó que seria tan pronto. Aun no estaba preparada.

- Valla, Blaise, me sorprende verdad- Suspiro- Porque este cambio, si estábamos tan bien?

- No se tu, pero desde que nació el pequeño Mattew y teniendo a tu primo al lado hablándome todo el día de el, mis ganas de tener hijos a vuelto- El chico también se puso de pie y se acercó a su chica- No seria lindo tener algo mío y tuyo.

- Si, Blaise, pero ¿ Has viendo a Hermione?, la pobre esta con stres, cansada, no poder tener un minuto para ti porque tienes que estar pendiente de tu hijo.. o sea, es matador

- Pero, Catrynna, si nos ponemos así, a verle lo negativo a todo, no llegaríamos a nada

- Cielo, tu sabes cuanto te amo, pero no estoy lista...- Catrynna se dio vuelta y lo miro

- Y cuando lo estarás, cuando seamos unos viejos chuñusco y todos nuestros amigos tengan hijos menos nosotros... no es lo que quieres para mi futuro

- Vamos, Blaise, no te puede poner así... tienes que entenderme, yo quiero realizarme, soy una profesional, tengo mi trabajo y se que tener hijos me impedirá seguir adelante igual que antes

- Eres muy egoísta- Dijo y Blaise se giro

- Ja!, ahora soy yo la egoísta... eres muy injusto, somos pareja las decisiones las tomamos los dos, si yo no quiero tener hijos no me lo puedes exigir

- Si, si puedo, porque soy tu esposo

- Oh, no Blaise, tu y yo no estamos casados y como siguas así de inmaduro nunca lo estaremos

- No puede ser, de verdad que así las cosas no funcionan - el morenos se agarró la cabeza dando vuelta por la estancia- Si tu siempre has sabido que quiero tener hijos, desde que estábamos en el colegio

- Pero yo no, yo no voy a perder la oportunidad de poder superarme como mujer como lo hizo Hermione, si no te gusta... yo no puedo hacer nada, halla tu lo que harás

- No puede ser así, es que me sorprende... voy a dormir en el dormitorio de huéspedes. Buenas Noches- El chico camino decidido, sin siquiera mirarla. Como le dolía el alma

- Blaise... amor, disculpa... Blaise!- Catrynna lo llamo, caminado tras él con los ojos llorosos y odiándose

- Nunca creí que te volverías en alguien tan egoísta- El chico se giro, y su pareja pudo ver que tenia los ojos desbordados de lagrimas- Cuando vuelva mi Catrynna, de esa que yo me enamore, hablaremos

Y entro a la habitación, golpeando la puerta y dejando a Catrynna Dranker llorando arrepentida.

-Fin Flash Back-

Suspiro profundamente volvió a fijar su mirada en el metro de pergamino que tenia que escribir, y recién no llevaba ni la mitad. Volvió a tomar la pluma y a escribir de mala gana.

Sin embargo, un par de golpecitos en la puerta lo interrumpieron

- Pase- murmuro sin levantar la vista

Sintió el chirrido de la puerta y un par de pasos y aun no levantaba la visita, de seguro seria Draco que venia a interrumpirlo de costumbre

- Draco si bienes a pedirme ayuda, créeme que estoy mas compli...

- Hola Blaise...

El chico levantó la vista fugazmente y se tomo con el rostro de Catrynna Dranker, quien tenia fruncido el seño, las manos cruzadas afirmando la chaqueta que le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

- Catrynna, tu... no deberías estar en el trabajo- Blaise se puso de pie algo nervioso

- Necesitaba verte, pedirte perdón por lo estúpida que soy...

- Catrynna, yo...

- Cállate, ahora tu me escucharas Blaise Zabini- La chica se seco el par de lagrimas que comenzaba a correr por sus mejillas- Yo soy un persona muy insensible, mandona, egoísta y petulante, pero mi peor defecto es no saber aprovecharte y hacerte sufrir a ti, pero a pesar de eso... yo Blaise Zabini, te amo, te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, por eso... yo quiero tener muchos hijos, porque tener algo que hicimos los dos seria la cosa mas linda de esta tierra pasear de que tenga que dejar mis caballitos botados por un tiempo- Blaise abrió los ojos muy grande y hasta se asusto un poco se acercó a la chica disgusto a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas

- En serio?

- Blaise, Tu te casarías conmigo?

Silencio. Pero esta vez no fue un silesiano incomodo ni nada, fue un silencio que preparo al chico para estrecharla con todo su pecho y besarla olvidando que estaba en su oficina

- Si, si mi niña, si quiero casarme, siempre lo he querido, pero tu?

- Anoche me servio para pensar y darme cuanta de que si no te atrapaba ahora alguien vendría y te robaría de mi lado- Contesto la chica, abrazándose a su cuello- Lo siento, Blaise, lo siento mucho, no me di cuanta de lo egoísta que fui

- Te amo

- Yo también Que romántico 0

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez un revuelo que venia de afuera los interrumpió. Se miraron extrañados y juntos caminaron hasta la puerta y al abrirla se encontraron con una revolucionada oficina. Se acercaron al centro del revuelo y vieron a Draco con nada mas y nada menos que con su hijo en brazos y al lado una reluciente Hermione.

- Pero que bebe mas lindo...- Dijo Alma, la secretaria del jefe de Draco

- Será todo un galán. ¡Pero mira esos ojazos!- Decía otra- De verdad, Malfoy te felicito

Mattew miraba a todos algo tenso, nunca había estado con tanta gente a su al rededor y se sentía intimidado después de haberle sonreído a unas cuantas, ya se estaba cansado de todo eso. Alzo un poco la cabeza y vio a su padre que le sonreía orgulloso al resto de la gente y a su lado estaba su madre hablado de quien sabe que cosa. Mattew se afirmo de la camisa de su padre, buscando con ansia su protección mientras se media incomodo.

Zabini se abrí paso entre el gentío, mientras jalaba de la mano a Catrynna.

- Valla, Malfoy, en todos lados tienes que armar este revuelo

- No soy yo, este caballerito es el culpable

- Draco, amor, creo que Mattew se esta poniendo algo incomodo con tanta gente-Le murmuro a Draco cerca de la oreja

- Hey, Hermione, luego me das la receta para que me salga un niña tan lindo como el tuyo- Murmuro una de las nuevas chicas jóvenes que habían comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio De Magia hace poco. Hermione le sonrió y le murmuro algo como "Tendría que decírtelo en privado". La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y continuo mirando encandilada a Mattew.

- Que esta pasando aquí?- De pronto un hombre gordo y con una abundante barba se acercó al tumulto con el seño fruncido mientras buscaba con sus penetrantes ojos a través de sus lentes cuadrados, al centro de atención

- Señor Moody, lamento este revuelo pero es que... Le presento a mi hijo, el es Mattew... - Draco lo levantó un poco para que lo viera mejor

En el momento que vio al pequeño Malfoy, El Señor Moody toda facción agresiva y tosca por algo más bien parecido a... ternura?.

- Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi- El hombre se acercó sonriente al bebé e hizo otras morisquetas.

Mattew frunció el seño asiendo puchero y comeos a gimotear disgustado

- Caray, creo que mucha sobre exposición por hoy- Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba a su hijo para consolarlo.

Hombre tosió y se acomodo los lentes volviendo a adoptar su posición tosca.

- Muy bien, se acabo el espectáculo, muy lindo el niño, pero a trabajar todos, para eso se le paga- Todas aquellas que se había entretenido mirando a Mattew, se alejaron para continuar con su trabajo- Y también me refiero a usted Malfoy- El señor Moody se giro y se topo con Blaise, quien sonreía por el espectáculo- Zabini, supongo que me quiere entregar su informe o no?

- Eh... no, Señor Moody, pero ya casi...

- 5 minutos, Zabini, 5!- Dijo antes de irse a su oficina, mostrando los 5 dedos de su mano

Todos suspiraron. Draco miró a su prima, como si recién lo hubiera visto

- Y tu que haces aquí?

- Hola Primo, a mi también me da gusto verte-Contesto Catrynna, mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

Hermione, meció a Mattew y lo acostó denuedo en su coche. Luego de su bolso saco un par de invitaciones y le extendió una a Blaise y la otra a Catrynna.

- Mañana, esta de cúmplemes Mattew, y como tengo un esposo que le encantan todas las pompas y cosas por el estilo, daremos una cena "Familiar", espero que puedan asistir.

- Claro que iremos, tenemos que decir un par de cosillas importantes- Dijo Catrynna, sonriendo con picardía, mientras se abrazaba de Blaise- Muy bien, yo ya me tengo que ir, mis unicornios me esperan. Nos vemos mañana

Blaise sonrió medio atontado mientras veía como su chica se iba.

- Tierra a Blaise, alo!

- Draco, creo que volveré a lo mío, Hermione, nos vemos mañana- El chico camino un par de pasos al coche y de despido con vos guagualona de Mattew

Cuando Blaise desapareció por la puerta de su despacho, Draco abrazó a Hermione y la beso sorprendiéndola de inmediato.

- Espero que mañana salga todo bien- Murmuró la castaña luego de despegar los labio de su esposo, abrazándose a su pecho.

- No te preocupes, cielo, que podría salir mal, solo estaremos nosotros, Potter, Weasley, Zabini, Mi padre y los tuyos... que malo podría...

Ambos se miraron y fruncieron el ceño, sintiendo un escalofrió inexpiable y sintieron miedo... mucho miedo.

---------------------------------

Nota de la Autora arrepentida y muy dejada XD:

---------------------------------

….. Uy, me da cosita empezar esta nota de autora. Sé que debe estar muy enojaditas conmigo por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, es que de repente se me seco la parte del cerebro que me daba las ideas y de verdad que el inicio de esta capi lo tuve guardado hace como 5 meses, y como no tenia ni una pizca de ideas. Además cuando intente escribir en septiembre a mi compu se lo empezaron a comer los virus y rescate solo la mitad v,v

Muchos gracias por la espera de verdad y a pesar que este capi no dice nada interesante, espero que les halla gustado mucho .

Estaré esperando su rev. Recuerden que se dejan preciondo al lindo botoncito que esta abajito, llamado "GO". Recuerden que le baja la depre al igual que la escritora P

Cariños a cada una de ustedes

**Poly**** Morgana R**

PD: Prometo contestar los rev en el próximo cap, es que estoy media complicada con el tarro que tengo por computador


End file.
